A Love Found After Centuries: Part 2
by InuMaru-Rapture
Summary: The sequel to part 1: What happens when Kagome returns to the feudal era with two twin hanyou children? What of her friends and allies? Enemies? And what about Sesshoumaru? Is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1 revised

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sure. We all happy!  
  
Chapter 1 by: Inumaru_rapture  
  
(7 pgs)  
  
With the upcoming storm lingering just beyond the tree line, tension and electricity grew in the air. 20 year-old Kagome hurried along the sidewalk a ways from the shrine as the first fat droplets of rain melted through her work uniform. Like a faucet had been turned on, fat droplets poured from the sky onto the few people scurrying for cover. 'Just great...' Kagome muttered as she finally made it to the shrine steps. 'It would rain like this the only day I forget my umbrella.' Her feet numbly ran the steps up to the shrine as thunder shook the skies.  
  
~* *~  
  
Stepping under the rooftop of the porch, Kagome sighed, happy to be out of the rain. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and straightened her shirt before removing her shoes and going inside her house.  
  
"Souta?" Her voice ran through the loud house. Laughter met her ears as she set her bag and purse by the steps and went into the living room. Souta, now about 14, was sitting on the couch with his friend Luzi. Two little boys were laughing on the floor in front of the couch, all 4 watching an American comedy on the television.  
  
"Hello? What happened to my greeting comity?" Kagome tried to sound hurt, but laughed when two little bodies latched onto her legs.  
  
"MAMMA!" One with black hair squealed happily. The other was silent, as usual, but showed the same amount of enthusiasm at seeing their mother.  
  
"'Bout time you got home, Kagome. Luzi and I were getting tired of watching your little brats," Souta said with fake malice. The boy with black hair stuck his tongue out at his uncle.  
  
"You know you love us, Unkie Souta," the silent silver hared boy retorted. Souta laughed, then he and Luzi moved to leave.  
  
"Do you guys really have to go so soon?" Kagome asked sadly as her sons moved off to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
"Yea, Suzuki and I are going out later tonight, so I have to be ready," Luzi said softly, blushing. He was a year older than Souta. He has been around since before Kagome was 15. He knew all about where Kagome had disappeared to a long time ago, and where her kids came from. He also knew Kagome was super sensitive about any kind of relationship talk, so he tried to keep his love for Suzuki quiet. Kagome ruffled his hair with a smile.  
  
"Have fun, you hear?" Kagome tried to shrug off the hurt plaguing her heart once again. She wouldn't let herself still grieve for her lost husband, mate, and true love. Thoughts of him and all those she left behind still bothered her and were lately becoming more frequent. 'That's right...it'll be three years on Tuesday...' Kagome sighed, remembering it was only Saturday. She smiled again, covering the hurt in her eyes as she bid Luzi and Souta goodbye and then went to make dinner. She had no time to worry. She had a surprise party for two little boys to plan!  
  
~* *~  
  
Monday. Kagome woke to the loud screams of laughter in the living room, the TV blaring cartoons. With a moan, she rolled over and buried her head in the cotton pillows. Her alarm went off two seconds later, jerking her from her soft haven. With a sigh, and barely any sleep, Kagome rolled out of bed and walked, stretching, into her closet to change.  
  
Gathering up her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a foot, starting the shower with her outstretched hand. She had a matter of 3 minutes before the little monsters watching TV would hear it and run to beg for breakfast. Stripping out of her nightdress, she quickly stepped into the shower, soaked her head and lathered her hair. As she was rinsing her hair, the door burst open, followed by loud yelling of attacking demons.  
  
"Rar! Dinosaur want eat!" Inumaru laughed, running in and putting a toy t- Rex on the toilet seat and running out, after hearing his mother's muttered 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Turning the shower off, Kagome sighed, realizing she hadn't had a long, warm, shower or bath in three years.all she could do was clean and be done; which was usually in record time.  
  
As she dried off, she heard the front door open and shut, Souta's happy laugh as the twins tackled his legs, and her mother calling hello. Kagome quickly dressed in her work uniform, and pulled her short hair up into a pony tail and paused, looking at her reflection. She never had time anymore. She was always up and moving.  
  
Thoughts drifted back to the Feudal Era. She would never have had to work if she had the chance. 'NO! Don't think of that now, Kagome! You have to feed your children, you have to go to work, get your paycheck, pick up food for this week, and make time to go shopping for the twin's birthday and.so much.so much.stop looking at your stupid reflection.'  
  
Kagome hurried to the kitchen, pushed her pawing mother aside with her hip, grabbed two bowls with one hand, the healthy cereal with the other, put them on the counter, grabbed the milk, and made up their breakfasts. She ignored her mother's lecture on healthy foods for their growing bodies, and made herself some toast. With a sigh, she passed her mother the list of things the twins wanted for their birthday. Souta was keeping the twins occupied as Kagome and her mother conversed thought hand gestures, since the boys could hear if they wanted.  
  
The clock over the stove chimed 8, and Kagome paled. She was going to be late for work if she didn't get the boys dressed soon.  
  
"Boys! Come on!" Kagome said with her mouth full of toast. She went into their room and pulled out some clothes for them as they came tumbling into the room, fighting over a dinosaur toy.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No it's my turn!"  
  
"Give it!!"  
  
"BOYS! Inumaru Hidiko! Gabriel Tsumari! Enough!!" Kagome cried, anger above her ears. She didn't need this! Inumaru and Gabriel sheepishly apologized, then got dressed. As soon as their mother was out of the room, the squabble started again.  
  
"Inumaru Hidiko! Gabriel Tsumari! Come here now!" Kagome called from her bedroom as she pulled on her sweater. Inumaru came in her room with his head hanging low. His silver ears were pressed against his head, he knew he was in trouble. Gabriel followed shortly, his face soft with regret. It wasn't his fault. It really was his turn. His black ears flattened against his silver hair at his mother's glare.  
  
"Enough.please. I need to go to work. You two have to be on your best behavior for Grandpa today, okay? No more jumping around the shrine houses, you know he can't keep up. He's very old," Kagome said softly, kneeling and gently brushing Inumaru's bed head black hair out of his face. He nodded slowly, then gave his mother a hug as Gabriel watched. He didn't like getting in to a huge group thing.  
  
"Suminasen," Inumaru whispered softly. She kissed his head lightly and smiled.  
  
"Just make me proud, ne?"  
  
'Her smiles never reach her eyes.' Gabriel thought as he went to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Okay! Let me go! I have to leave," Kagome laughed softly, got up, and led them into the living room where Souta and her mother were waiting. "Souta, you'll take them to the main dojo, make sure they're good before you go to school. And Domo Arigato! I have to go! I'm late!" Kagome kissed everyone once, then grabbed her coat, her bag, and put her shoes on. She called a final fair well and ran across the shrine to the steps and down.  
  
Even though Hojo was a kind employer, she hated to be late. Even if he never held it against her, and he never held any money from her checks, and if she needed it, gave her a bonus in the check or in cash. As Kagome just barely made the train, grabbing a hold of the overhead triangle, her thoughts wandered, as they always did on the train.  
  
She thought of the first year with the children, when they were newborns, and Hojo never relented his asking Kagome on a date. When he found out she had been pregnant, he had gotten flustered. He never knew she was that way! With Kagome's insistence, she said it was perfectly ligament, it had been an arranged marriage, and that the man was killed across country in a car accident. Hojo's sympathy never lessened as he paid for a new extension onto the Shrine, which was turned into a one story house for Kagome and her family. How surprised she had been the day she had returned home from grocery shopping. The house was built in about a week, and the foundation had already been laid and some of the woodwork had been started before she got home. Her mother, of course, knew. And her little angels were locked in the dojo from causing mischief and being found out, though they were barely 6 months, their demon blood caused them to grow a bit faster than humans.  
  
The train jarred forward, Kagome noticed that the next stop was hers and shook her head to wake herself up. Thoughts came back of watching her sons grow, how surprised they had been when they realized that their mother couldn't jump through the trees, pick up a distinct smell, or hear the rain coming. Their wide eyes of shock made Kagome smile. How could she ever explain to them why they could never leave their shrine? Her eyes stared lifelessly out the window, watching the rain drip down the glass. It hadn't stopped since yesterday, and the cloud didn't end.  
  
The train stopped, letting Kagome walk with the crowd out of the train and into the station. Within 15 minutes, she had gotten through the busy city streets and into the alley next to the shop. Hojo was already there, the back door was open, and the smells of the medicinal herbs and medicines drifted out to her. Her stomach churned at the smell of it, but sucked in the last bit of polluted air she could, and walked inside.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo greeted her with a smile as she pulled off her coat and set her things in her locker.  
  
"Gomen nasai I'm late, Hojo!" He had already threatened to fire her if she kept calling him Mr. anything. "My boys were being difficult this morning." He had met the twins once, when it was winter and they had an excuse for wearing big, thick hats to cover their ears.  
  
"Think nothing of it! I've told you, you don't ever need to worry about being late! As long as I know if you're going to be really late, or if you don't show up or something!" Hojo smiled brightly, then went to help the old lady that had just walked in. At first glance, the old woman looked like Kaede.but Kagome shook herself and realized the woman looked nothing like Kaede. Her hopes were just being crushed into themselves.  
  
~* *~  
  
Kagome was about to kill something. She had borrowed the little grocery dolly from Hojo, but people just didn't seem to see it, and kept running into it. It was over flooding with food and medicine for headaches and heartaches, and toys from Hojo to the boys. Her arms were full of bags and her bag smacked against her thigh as she walked to the shrine from the train station. A poncho covered the bags on the cart, and in her arms, leaving her with nothing covering her head, since she couldn't carry an umbrella too.  
  
As she neared the shrine, she realized she had to lug all the things up the steps and groaned. With a quick glance around, she noticed no one out.no one to help her. She decided to give a call to see if one of her boys heard her.they didn't. So Kagome carried the bags and cart up the steps, slipping on certain steps that were worn by the boy's play.  
  
By the time she reached the top, she had fallen twice and had a little blood trickling from her scraped knee. 'Oh, what a glorious life for the Lady of the West.'  
  
Kagome opened the door to the silent, dark house, and sighed. The boys must still be with their great-grandpa in the dojo. She'd get them later. A shutter ran through the house as thunder started up again. Her mind returned to the thoughts of Sesshoumaru. the night in which they mated. how hard it rained. A tear ran down her cheek before she could stop it. Half- expecting, half-wishing, she thought she felt arms wrap around her.but no.it was just her over-active imagination.  
  
Slowly, mournfully, Kagome went to putting the groceries away, and making dinner. This was to be the last dinner with just herself and her boys, since her mother insisted on making dinner on the anniversary of Sesshoumaru's death, just for one less thing for Kagome to think about. She always took off work on the day as well. and with her mind made up, Kagome asked for the week off work as well. She wanted to see her friends again.she wanted to see Sango and Miroku's baby. She wanted to tell them everything that has happened.  
  
She paused in the sushi preparing as the door opened.  
  
"Kagome! Your demons did it again!" Grandpa's voice came in. The boys laughed. Kagome poked her head out of the modest kitchen.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"They won! And they're not even three yet!!" Grandpa growled. Kagome stifled a laugh for her grandpa's sake, but noticed the proud gleam in his eye.  
  
"You made me proud?" She asked as Inumaru came into the kitchen to get a hug from his mother.  
  
"Of course!!"  
  
Dinner was a long one. Lots of 'Inumaru, sit down and eat your sushi!', 'Gabriel! Drink your milk, don't put sushi in it!', and 'Kami! Why can't I just have a normal dinner?!' was quoted, like any other dinner, as Inumaru and Gabriel bounced in their seats, threw bits of food at each other, and bubbled in their milk.  
  
"Brush your fangs and get to bed! Ya hear?!" Kagome laughed and gnawed on their hands softly as they squealed in laughter.  
  
~* *~  
  
Kagome laid in her bed and thought. It's been three years since the last time she saw the fresh green of the Feudal trees or the smile of her friends. Sadness clutched her throat as she rolled into her pillow and let out a choked sob. Thunder shook the house, lightning flashed a second time, followed by more thunder. Somehow, it was soothing to the hurricane of emotions swirling around inside the miko's chest.  
  
"Mamma?" A little voice asked from beside her bed. Kagome sat up, startled. 'Must have fallen asleep.' Rain pattered on the roof, the drowning it had ensued for two days seemed to be nearing an end.  
  
"What is it, baby?" She asked groggily as she moved to look at her black hared son.  
  
"I'm scared..." He whispered, afraid his twin would hear and make fun of him. Kagome smiled lovingly at him and pulled up her covers.  
  
"Come on, Inumaru," she whispered back as a huge grin crossed her son's face and he jumped into bed with her. Wrapping her arms around him, he cuddled into her arms and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. His little tail curled around his mother's wrist as she stroked his back.  
  
Kagome's eyes studied his face, once again noticing how much he looked like his father. His elegant facial structure was framed with his long black hair that he inherited from his mother's human genes. Unlike his brother, Gabriel, Inumaru was more like Kagome with his big heart and out-of-the-box thinking. Gabriel was more like his father than he knew. He rarely spoke, but he had a kind heart. His face had more features of his uncle and Kagome, but his hair was silver, like his father's. Both sons had dog ears, like their uncle, only Gabriel's were black and Inumaru's white. Both boys had purple crescent marks on their foreheads, a hereditary mark born to the heirs of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome sighed softly and was about to go back to sleep when another little voice spoke from next to her bed.  
  
"Is there room in there for me too?" Kagome's eyes opened to her eldest twin son and smiled, nodding. He crawled in next to his brother and nuzzled into his mother.  
  
"My boys..." Kagome sighed in content. Though her heart ached for her lost love, she wouldn't let her pain interfere into the raising of her sons. They meant too much to her. They were all she had left of her beloved Sesshoumaru...except the mating mark that was still scared onto her shoulder.  
  
Confusion set in around her again. Sesshoumaru said that if the mate died, the mark would go away...but hers was still there. Kagome resisted the urge to shrug and shut her eyes, sleep descending onto her.  
  
Dream... Kagome stepped through the tall grasses, happiness felt through out her being. A man stood with light shining behind him, his arms reached out to him. With a happy laugh, Kagome ran to him, arms stretched out. She wanted to be in his arms so badly it hurt. Finally.just only centimeters away.the soft feeling of his silken skin.and a red light tears through the image. Her scream pierces the night as blood black eyes gaze through the red.  
  
Kagome woke with a scream. Sweat dripped down her face onto the white sheets. Her body trembled like mad as she clutched onto the sheets. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she took in shaky breaths. Today was Tuesday.the anniversary of Sesshoumaru's death, and the day before her pup's birthday. She trembled and longed ever deeper for someone to hold her. Suddenly two little bodies clung to her.  
  
"Mamma."  
  
"Please don't be sad."  
  
Kagome hugged her sons tightly as her trembling lessened.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be sad. I've got you two," She said softly into their hair.  
  
~* *~  
  
The surprise party was a wild one. For whatever reason, it is impossible to surprise two hanyou children. They knew there were many familiar people behind the door, and they tried to look surprised. They had a big meal, and received many gifts. Kagome, even as it was the end of the day on Tuesday.the most mournful day for her, she pulled off a great acting job of appearing to be having a good time. She tried her hardest to think of only being happy.but it was so hard. By the end of the night, both boys were asleep in their mother's arms, and everyone left silently. Souta promised to come back the next day to help clean up, and left to go home.  
  
Kagome carried her little three-year-olds to their room, and before she tucked them in, they were awake.  
  
"Mamma.what about daddy? Can he be here this year?" Gabriel asked, groggily.  
  
Kagome sniffled softly. "I don't know, baby.but would you like to see some old friends of mine.and meet your older brother and sister?"  
  
"Shippo and Rin?! Yea!!" Inumaru agreed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave tomorrow?" They both nodded happily, listened to their mother's bedtime song, and were soon asleep.  
  
~* *~  
  
Kagome packed her bag with as many things as she could think of that they would need. She made up her mind. She was going to go see Sango and Miroku for the first time in three years. Worry filled her about her adopted kit and daughter, guilt returning to her for leaving them alone for so long. She hoped that Sango took good care of them.  
  
"Mamma! We're ready!" Inumaru ran up to his mom, his stuffed white dog sticking out of his backpack. Kagome smiled and looked behind him at her other son, silent as usual, holding his blanket. Even though they were only three years old, Kagome had taught them to speak almost perfectly, though Gabriel just preferred not to speak as often as his talkative brother.  
  
"Really ready?"  
  
"REALLY!" both shouted in unison.  
  
"Then you two want to see the land in which you are meant to be?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"okay." Kagome smiled to her sons, slung her bag onto her back, her sons doing the same, then, taking their hands in hers, walked towards the well house.  
  
Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Email: TaoqiMeiguoren@aol.com  
  
Is Sesshoumaru dead?! REALLY?! Well.just hold onto your knees! The next chapter comes up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We All Happy!!  
  
Updates of reader appreciation!! Rabid-Inu-Girl: Just read! Lol And thank you very much! ^^; I didn't think they were that good. Catherine98- No.Inuyasha can't wield his brother's sword...besides.just read! ennovymoon- Just read the sequel! I promise it will all come out good! Redwolf- It will all be explained soon! I promise! Please don't hurt me! *cowers* He isn't in the future.cuz this all happens in the past. Be patient and you'll find out!! Spirit element- Lol I dunno, is he?! You'll have to read to find out!! Sakura Chou Reyuuen- Lol I'm glad you have so many questions! It makes me proud that my work can motivate people to think lots about the story.it means I'm writing good! ^_^ yay! Arigato for reading! Kiki- Aww thank you! I hope you enjoy this! Moonmaiden- Arigato! I'll write more now! Thanks!  
  
IMPORTANT!! Author's Note: Okay...I'm discontinuing the Winter Blossoms story and unless I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people 50+ words why I should keep going with it, it's getting deleted on the 30th of December. Kay? I have no motivation to write it otherwise...so gomen. I feel really bad about it, but hopefully, I'll have some other things up soon.  
  
Chapter 2 by: Inumaru_rapture  
  
The sun shone brightly through Inuyasha's tree. He sat silently, his face physically no different than the last time he had seen Kagome, but his color was paler, his eyes scared with grief and regret. His anger at himself had lingered only two years after the act, but now.on the anniversary of Kagome's disappearance home. Sango had fallen into a depression, that was deepened when Naraku and Kikyo made constant appearances to take their lives. Inuyasha had stayed close by, either in Kaede's hut in the cold, or in his tree, always keeping his nose towards the well, with the silent hope she would return.  
  
Sango had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, that Miroku named Emiko, which means blessed, beautiful child. Sango was currently expecting a baby boy, so said Inuyasha, within the week. With Shippo watching Emiko, and the soon to be born baby preoccupying everyone, it wasn't strange that no one noticed the barrier to the well disappear, and the sudden arrival of three beings.  
  
The well.  
  
"Mamma?" Inumaru asked, looking at his mother who had stopped in front of the well house. "Why the well?" Gabriel looked up at their mother as well, and noticed the pain in his mother's eyes.  
  
"This is the only way to get there, baby," she whispered and released Inumaru's hand to unlatch the well door. She walked inside, followed by her sons. She pulled out the arrow embedded in the side of the wood, chanted until a pink glow surrounded the well, then disappeared, and smiled at her sons.  
  
"Ready?" Both boys looked at her, frightened, but nodding. She picked them up, stepped to the side of the well, and jumped in, both boys letting out a scared yelp.  
  
Blue engulfed the little family as they soon appeared at the bottom of the well. Inumaru looked around. It looked the same. What was his mother playing at? Before he could say something, Gabriel gasped. Inu looked towards his brother, who was looking up, and looked up. Open skies and green trees met his eyes, instead of the old well house.  
  
"Mamma?" Gabriel asked as their mother stood, still holding them. She smiled at them.  
  
"Welcome to the Feudal Era."  
  
With little strain, Kagome climbed to the top of the well, her sons looking down at her. Even at their young age, they had discovered their ability to jump and run faster than any other kids, as well as their keen sight, hearing, and smell. To them, it was normal, but when they realized their mother didn't share in those qualities, they began to ask questions. That was the reason Kagome decided to bring her boys here.soon, they wouldn't be contained by the shrine, and there was no way she could bring them into normal schools.specially with their ears and tails.  
  
Kagome looked at her sons, who had jumped from the well before she could tell them to wait, and tried to be upset.  
  
"You can't just run around here like it was an amusement park! There are bad things that lurk in the corners, and demons who would love to eat two little hanyou children!" Kagome sighed, then locked them in hugs. With a glance around, she noticed that a few people were staring at them. She didn't know that Miroku and Sango's house would be so big by this time.  
  
"Master Miroku! There's a girl and two little boys that came out of the well!" A cry went up. Kagome tried not to blush. So they didn't remember her.  
  
A little girl and a fluffy adolescent kitsune soon appeared at the door that an older Miroku came out of. "KAGOME!" The fluffy adolescent cried and ran to her. The two boys cried out and hid behind their mother as Shippo latched onto her. "MAMMA!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
"Oh Shippo! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I left you here!" Kagome whispered, hugging the kit to herself as tight as she could. Sango appeared at the doorway, pregnant belly swelling. The girl held onto her mother's hand.  
  
"Kagome?" She asked, voicing for herself and her speechless husband. Kagome nodded. Miroku helped his wife down the steps and over to her, where they two woman hugged, crying. Miroku joined in, overwhelmed by the emotions.  
  
"Mamma?" A little voice quivered from behind her jeans. Kagome let go of her friends and turned, dropping her bag and picking up both boys.  
  
"Sango, Shippo, Miroku.these are my boys.Inumaru and Gabriel." Sango gasped, noticing the resemblance of Sesshoumaru in the boys, and smiled.  
  
"Konnichi Wa, Inumaru-sama and Gabriel-sama," Sango said with a bow. Miroku smiled at them, bowing like Sango had.  
  
"Inumaru, Gabriel, these are my very good friends, Sango, her husband Miroku, and your older brother, Shippo."  
  
"Oooooh So That's Shippo!" Inumaru said, bowing in his mother's arms like Gabriel was.  
  
"Who's this?" Kagome asked, looking down at the little girl by Sango's leg. Miroku picked her up.  
  
"Emiko. This is our daughter." Kagome commented on the beauty of the daughter matching the mother, set her sons down, then gave Sango another hug.  
  
"How in the seven hells have you been!? We've been so worried about you!! There is so much to tell!" Miroku burst out, speaking a full sentence for the first time. Sango laughed, invited the little family in, and told one of the servants to get some food prepared, and a room. They had guests!  
  
Over Dinner.  
  
Inumaru, Gabriel, Shippo, and Emiko all sat in the corner, coloring pictures and talking like little kids do, not caring that two were hanyou, one was human, and the other a demon..they didn't care.  
  
Miroku watched as Kagome drank her tea in silence, Sango bombarding questions down upon her. He silenced his wife with a small gesture.  
  
"Kagome.tell us how you have been these past three years." Sango asked slowly. Kagome smile sadly.  
  
"Lonely. But alive and taking care of my children. I went into labor the day I left, the running and adrenaline flow caused the enforced labor.I had them the next morning.Gabriel at 9:05, and Inumaru at 9:18. I've been working at my friend, Hojo's medicine shop since they were born, and when I couldn't work, he would cover for me then have the money put on my check anyway." She stopped, sniffling. "It's been so hard. I've not spent one day without thinking about you guys, feeling guilty for leaving, but being unable to return.And each day, I worried about Shippo and Rin.Where is Rin? I've not heard or seen her."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.  
  
"After you left, we had found Inuyasha.he was crying and he seemed like something horrible had happened.when we asked what happened.he said.Sesshoumaru was dead." Sango stopped, studying Kagome's face as she stared at her tea, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her hair. Miroku continued for her, his voice strong, but weak and laced with sadness. The children in the corner paused in their play to listen, the two hanyou children hearing the tale for the first time.  
  
"He told me how he saw you and Lord Sesshoumaru in the meadow, and how angry he was, thinking you had betrayed him like Kikyo had.though he realized afterwards that he wasn't thinking.that he should have been happy that you were finally out of pain and happy.even if you weren't with him." Miroku pulled in a breath, paused, then let it out, calming his nerves. "When he finally collected himself, he stood, breathed in and choked." Kagome sweat-dropped. "He turned and fled into the forest, away from the well, towards the river. Of course we followed, being the most courteous friends and." Sango interrupted him.  
  
"We were curious."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "We followed." -_-() "And he came to the river bed, sniffed again, then jumped in. We thought he was committing suicide."  
  
"What's suicide?" Inumaru asked.  
  
"Self-inflicted death." Kagome muttered and urged Miroku to continue.  
  
"We soon realized he was trying to save something.or someone. And when he finally returned to shore.he had the body of Lord Sesshoumaru in his claws."  
  
Inumaru_Rapture: OOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER!!! *gets pelted with books and pencils and random things and is mobbed* YAAAAA!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Shippo: Uh.Please don't pelt my lovely Rapturic friend.she is the author! And she has to be evil sometimes!  
  
IM_R: YAY! Thank you Shippo! *glompy*  
  
Gabriel: ew.get off my brother.  
  
IM_R: Aww..Gabe! You're so cute!!!  
  
Gabriel: GET AWAY!  
  
Shippo: ^^; Read and review! Check back soon for chapter 3!! 


	3. Chapter 3 revised to read gomen

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We All Happy!!  
  
Updates of reader appreciation!!  
  
Rabid-Inu-Girl: He he I'm on your Author Alert?! Sweetness!  
  
Ashleyrainey: Well, you'll just have to wait, now don'tchya?  
  
StarDragon1: The next chapter is up now! Ooh love me! ^_^ Don't you love an author who makes up for her absence with a new story and many chapters!!  
  
RedWolf: Lol Just wait! Patience! ^^: You'll love me in the end, I promise.  
  
Sakura Chou Reyuuen: OMG! *hides behind older Shippo from all your questions* eep! I'm updating I'm updating!! *cowers and writes-headache* ^^:;;; Yes master. Right away master.  
  
Always_hidden_in_darkness: LMAO! YES! I've Accomplished a cruel chapter!! *gets beaten* Ah! *laughs* How do you know if Sesshoumaru is alive or not?! I could be evil enough to build it up like he was alive, but he really is dead!!! *gets hit by flying computers and laptops* AH! OKAY JUST READ!!!  
  
Mezzrack: Wow.I'm amazed. A three word compliment that involved the word Damn. ^^: *proud* thank you my glorious reader!  
  
Rogue gambit: *cowers* wow.a threat in a review! I'm so loved! Yes, sorry it's so short.it's only.4 pages or so -_-; so.I'll write more.....I guess...unless you people succeed in jumping me and killing me or knocking me out with flying objects!! Then your beloved chapter will never be updated! SO BE NICE!!  
  
Ravensta692003: *screams and hides behind cardboard cut out of Inuyasha* IF YOU STAB ME I'LL NEVER UPDATE!!! BE NICE! *retaliates and throws.. uhm.*looks around* PENS at you* HA! TAKE THAT RAVENSTAR!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!! Author's Note: Okay...I'm discontinuing the Winter Blossoms story and unless I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people 50+ words why I should keep going with it, it's getting deleted on the 30th of December. Kay? I have no motivation to write it otherwise...so gomen. I feel really bad about it, but hopefully, I'll have some other things up soon.  
  
Chapter 3 by: Inumaru_Rapture  
  
Kagome's mouth was unhinged as she stared blindly at him. Sango patted her knee in silent comfort as Miroku continued. Inumaru and Gabriel exchanged glances. Wasn't their father named Sesshoumaru? Why was he being referred to as Lord Sesshoumaru? Who is Inuyasha? What had happened?  
  
"By the time we got to Inuyasha's side to help him, Sesshoumaru had awoken, and was coughing up water."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha dropped the body of his brother onto the ground as he started to stir. Sesshoumaru turned onto his side, arm braced on the ground. He coughed up some water, and laid there, panting.  
  
"Where is.Kagome.?" He asked shakily through his coughs. When no answer came to his ears, he glared up at the mournful looking people.  
  
"Where is she?!" Sesshoumaru demanded, breaking his usual emotionless facade and looked to Sango with a mix of fear and pain.  
  
"She left.She thought Inuyasha had killed you." came Miroku's response, Sango unable to speak. Sesshoumaru stared at them for a moment. Two seconds later, he was up, running as fast as he possibly could to the well. With an effortless leap he was over the side and on the dirt at the bottom. Looking up, he saw the same night sky.  
  
"No!" He could barely whisper as he tried to jump again. When that failed, he fell to his knees and dug with his claws. "No! Kagome! I'm Alive! Come back!!" Sudden sadness racked his body as he fell backward into the well side. The humans had finally caught up with him and were peeking in.  
  
"She sealed the well.the only way for us to get through is if she unlocks it." Sango said softly as Sesshoumaru swore loudly and banged his fist into the dirt.  
  
"Beloved.I'm alive.come home." Sesshoumaru whispered too softly for him to even hear the words.  
  
"FUCK!" Inuyasha's swore carried over the trees and echoed back and forth, birds stirred from their nests and flew at the sudden loud noise.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, glaring at him.  
  
"She has shards of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha said, anger dripping off his voice. Sesshoumaru had him by the throat before anyone could blink.  
  
"Is that all she ever was to you? Your PRECIOUS jewel detector?!" Sesshoumaru's voice dripped in murderous venom. Inuyasha could only get a slight shake of his head out before he was dropped on his behind.  
  
"Kagome." Sango whispered sadly and fell into her husband's waiting embrace. Sesshoumaru growled. His pups! He would never see his pups! His heirs! His little versions of himself and Kagome's lovemaking brought into two little bodies. He would never be able to hold their newborn bodies.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru's secret that he had always wanted to be a father.That was the reason he never grew angry with Rin.the reason he kept her around.  
  
But of course, all this he kept silent. If he ever spoke of it to any of the humans or his idiotic brother who had single handily torn the love of his life away from him. His knuckled cracked as he clenched a fist.  
  
"I don't understand.how did you end up in the river, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked after his sobbing wife had quieted.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at him, ran a hand over his face and sighed. Again he showed emotions as weariness crept into his eyes. Despair and pain hidden within the clouds that tore the gold from his eyes stabbed sharply at his heart.  
  
"When this moron of a half-breed was aiming his sword, I thrust Kagome out of the way, taking the energy from the swing into my hands, flying back to the river.Though I do admit you've got some strength when your fatheaded, doltish, idiotic, and lethargic self is replaced with your blind demonic self." Sesshoumaru didn't even take pride in the steam coming from Inuyasha's ears. Nothing mattered anymore. Miroku noticed.  
  
"Why don't you leave Rin with us? You can stay here for as long as you would like." the monk offered. Sesshoumaru looked at him, casting the cold facade over his broken and bleeding heart. He wouldn't take the sympathy of humans.even if they were Kagome's friends.  
  
"I will not. Rin and I will leave now." He turned and started to leave when a hand grabbed the arm of his haori. Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the woman attached to his sleeve.  
  
"Stay one night?" Sango asked silently. "For Kagome.in case she comes back?" Sesshoumaru was silent, then nodded. Sango took his arm and led him back to the village.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"The next day, he left before the afternoon came, making me promise to send word to him if you ever came back." Miroku's steady voice came to a halt as he finished his story. Sango was watching her friend's face closely. Kagome scoffed at her luck. "Three years living in pain.and he was alive after ll. No wonder the mark never left." Her fingers unconsciously rubbing her shoulder, index finger tracing the marks.  
  
"Mamma?" Kagome started, looking at the little boy next to her. He looked so much like his father. Kagome pulled her son into a hug and buried her head in his hair. Inumaru came over and joined in the family hug. After a tense moment, Kagome let them go, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"You boys want to meet your daddy?" She asked quietly. They both nodded. She nodded too. "Okay." With a look to Sango and Miroku, they knew what she was going to ask.  
  
"We can leave tomorrow, okay?" Miroku said, before Kagome could open her mouth. Kagome smiled, then bowed gratefully. With a respectful bow, Kagome stood and shuffled her two children off to bed.  
  
After they had left, Sango set her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"You're not coming with." He merely stated. Sango hit him in the chest.  
  
"If you want to ever have sex again, you'll let me come with," Sango smiled internally as he stiffened.  
  
"That.is just evil."  
  
In Kagome's Bedroom.  
  
"Mamma?" Inumaru gently nudged his mother awake. Her eyes opened, and a small motherly grunt came from her. "Why were they calling Dad, Lord?"  
  
Propping up on one elbow, Kagome looked to her sons, both awake and seated beside her futon. Kagome had told them all about their father, except that he was the Lord of the West, and that he had tried to kill her a few times. She also left out the reason why they had not ever met their father, and why they were just now coming into the past to see him. Though she had explained where they rightly belonged, Kagome found it difficult to choke out certain parts of her past and their existence.  
  
"Well.There are some things I've kept from your knowledge, for your own good, up until now. I figured that if anyone was still here, that it would slip, but I guess it doesn't matter now." She gave a soft sigh to stop her babbling. "Your father is the Lord of the Western Lands, and you both are heirs to that power. I know you don't really quite understand what that means, but you are born to the privilege of being able to control a piece of land." Little 'O's appeared on their lips as they understood that they could control people.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Mamma?" Gabriel asked softly. Kagome's eyes softened.  
  
"Because, I didn't want you to think too much on it. You have your whole lives ahead of you. You shouldn't have to think about too much of it now." Kagome opened her arms to the boys, who got hugs and kisses, then were shooed off to bed. They had a big day tomorrow.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Kagome walked with her sons next to Kirara, who carried the pregnant Sango, Emiko, and Gabriel upon her back. Miroku walked ahead, showing Inumaru some significant trees, and pointing out places on the hillside that were best for meditation.  
  
When Shippo and Kirara suddenly sniffed and turned to look to the woods, Sango muttered a soft curse and called ahead to Miroku, who came back and handed Inumaru to his mother.  
  
From the trees burst a figure in red, silver cloaking out behind him. Inumaru heard his mother gasp and tighten her hold on him. The feeling he got from her turned black and red, the colors of death and anger. Never sensing his mother feel this way, Inumaru growled at the intruder, assuming he was evil. Gabriel was soon at his mother's side, hopping down from Kirara's back and jumping into Kagome's free arm.  
  
Miroku stood by Kagome, ready to hold either back from attacking at the sight of the other. Inuyasha landed on crouched legs and spun to stare at them.  
  
"Ka.Kagome." He breathed, staring at the children in her arms. He received a glare.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" Kagome's voice rang out, followed by a thud and curses.  
  
"I thought you would've forgotten about that!!" Inuyasha cried from the dirt. Inumaru giggled. "Shut up you brat!"  
  
"SIT!! And watch your mouth around my children, would you?" Kagome added sweetly as his strangled cry came out again. Miroku sweat-dropped and looked at his wife, who was entertaining Emiko playing with some flowers.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha's voice came from the still figure in the dirt. He was trembling. "Do you realize how hard it was to wait three years to tell you that? You have no idea how lonely someone could get knowing that one of their closest friends had just lost someone, but hadn't.and left thinking they had?" Kagome set her children down and went to him, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to loose your true love to one you used to love?" She countered. The look in both their eyes screamed that they knew. They both knew what it was like. "Do you know what it's like raising two children for three years, and having their hanyou selves being hidden and them not being able to make any friends?" Inuyasha's eyes saddened, and he sat up, looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome.had I been thinking.I would have just been happy for you."  
  
"Had you been thinking.but I guess you were just jealous that Sesshoumaru was able to keep a hold of me and not lose me to some dead miko." Kagome's voice was bitter, but her anger had dropped. Shippo sat by his brothers and tried to whisper who the man in red was.  
  
"Inuyasha.though I've spent the last three years hating you.for the most part.I .I'm glad to see you." Kagome whispered, leaning forward and hugging him. He returned the hug, glad to be finally forgiven, the weight off his shoulders. After the hug ended, Inuyasha had a sheepish look on his face.  
  
"Two things.Kikyo is Naraku's mate.and who's the little kids?"  
  
Kagome spent a few minutes introducing her two sons to Inuyasha, who poked at their ears, got kicked in the shins, and got walloped with a few more 'sits' before they were on their way again, towards Sesshoumaru's palace.  
  
"Will he want to see you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly as they paced in front of the women and children.  
  
"Probably not.but I can be your body guard.since Sango is so far into her pregnancy, and there are so many kids now." Inuyasha said softly, hoping his nephews didn't hear. 'Heh.my nephews.sounds strange.but.I like it.'  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Read and Review!! I will update soon! ^___^  
  
Shippo: AND NO MORE THREATS PLEASE! Miss. Rapture is having some serious mental problems!  
  
IM_R: Serious Mental Problems?! LIKE WHAT You LITTLE FUR BALL!?!  
  
Shippo: Like that.calm.think 'Monni monni coo. Monni monni coo.'  
  
IM_R: Monni monni coo. Monni.monni.coooooo..*drools*  
  
Shippo: *whisper* what'd I tell ya? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We All Happy!!  
  
Updates of reader appreciation!!  
  
Jiyu Hatell Kodai: *laughs-grinning* Domo! ^_^ I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ravenstar: ^_^ Domo Arigato! Hope you like this chappie too!  
  
Spirit Element: Guess I'm just so predictable! ^_^  
  
Ennovymoon: hehe I'm glad you love it! Domo for reading!  
  
Sakura Chou Reyuuen: Sorry about that. Fanfic.net was being stupid. (Actually.it was my mistake.lol no worries. I'm making up for it with a new chappie.)  
  
Kinyta: Glad you're reading and sorry about that! ^^;  
  
Tessie_Fanfic: Sorry sorry! ^^: Is fixed!!  
  
Rabid_Inu_girl: Gomen! Is fixed!  
  
IMPORTANT!! Author's Note: Okay...I'm discontinuing the Winter Blossoms story and unless I get at least 10 reviews from 10 different people 50+ words why I should keep going with it, it's getting deleted on the 30th of December. Kay? I have no motivation to write it otherwise...so gomen. I feel really bad about it, but hopefully, I'll have some other things up soon.  
  
Warning. This chapter is sad and depressing.  
  
Chapter 4 by: Inumaru_Rapture  
  
Water was in my lungs as I felt the water dripping off me. Dirt smeared across my face as I was dropped, jarring the water from my lungs. I rose, putting my arm on the dirt to raise my torso off the ground as I coughed the river out of my body. My mind was speeding off to what had happened. 'Kagome!' my mind cried out. The scent of her was no where around, I couldn't hear her breath.  
  
"Where is." Coughs racked my body as I trembled to ask the question. ".Kagome?" I didn't care to hide anything. I just wanted to find my mate. 'Why isn't she here with the humans? Did she get hurt? Did this bastard hurt her?!' There was no answer, so I raised my head and glared at their mournful faces. 'He did hurt her!'  
  
"Where is she?!" I demanded, I could feel my cold mask crack as I looked to the pregnant exterminator. Her face was pale, tears in her eyes. The monk next to her cleared his throat.  
  
"She left." His voice answered for the mute woman. "She thought Inuyasha had killed you." His voice cracked.  
  
I couldn't stop the unhinging of my jaw as the sudden pain crept back into my heart and stabbed at it relentlessly. With more strength than I thought I had, I sprang from the ground and ran for the well.  
  
'My love.I'm alive.Still be here!' I sniffed, listening..I could smell her pain, her adrenaline, the smell of her body enforcing the labor of the twins. 'No! No no! I was going to go back to your time! I was going to be there to give you strength when our pups were born! Beloved!'  
  
The well was within sight now, and with an effortless leap, I was falling down into it. I landed at the bottom and looked up, hoping to see the rooftop of the well house that covered the well in her time. The same night sky greeted me. My heart stopped beating. 'No.' I tried to jump again, but nothing happened. Desperate, I fell to my knees and started to dig with my claws, hoping that somehow I could reach her. I couldn't stop the words as they fled from my lips, or the growl that weld in side my chest, or the tears that stung at my eyes.  
  
"Kagome! No! I'm alive! Come home to me!"  
  
I felt a deep tremor run through me. My heart broke in my chest. my spirit died slowly. I could almost hear her crying. I could almost smell her tears. I could almost be there. A choked sob escaped my tight throat as I fell back into the dirt, my back hitting the wooden wall. I've never felt so much pain as I did right now. not even when my mother passed. this was worse by 10 fold. I've never felt like I did now. like my heart and soul had both been ripped from my body with frozen fire and replaced with shattered glass. I felt weak. I felt empty. I felt dead.  
  
Wetness leapt from my eyes as I lowered my head and let a few tears slide down my cheeks. My ears twitched as the humans and that damned hanyou arrived. My hands smeared the tears from my cheeks, dirt covering their marks.  
  
The woman's voice reached my ears. "She sealed the well. the only way for us to get through is if she unlocks it." I let out a curse, hitting the dirt with a weak fist.  
  
'Beloved.I'm alive.Please.please please come home to me.' My mind and lips said the words, but my throat did not unclench for the sound to escape.  
  
Inuyasha's booming swear echoed into the well. I listened half-hearted, until he mentioned Kagome. Anger fumed inside me as I launched myself from the well and grabbed the hanyou up by his scrawny neck. My voice was alien to me as it dripped with such murderous venom, I thought he would soil himself.  
  
My thoughts returned to the smell of her enforced labor as I dropped the creature in my hand. My pups! I would never see my pups! The little versions of myself and Kagome's love making turning into two perfect forms. I will never be able to hold their newborn bodies. my deepest darkest wish died in what was left of my soul.I would never be able to be the father I'd been hoping to be for so long.  
  
This bastard of a creature had single-handedly taken Kagome from me. beaten me into the deepest, darkest depression I've ever been in. He had won over me. he broke my heart, broke my soul...  
  
I wanted to leave.  
  
I wanted to cry.  
  
I wanted to find Rin and just live in darkness.  
  
Nothing mattered now.  
  
I don't have Kagome.I won't have her again.  
  
~* *~  
  
I sat in my study, eyes blank, face within its cold mask. It has been three years. Three of the longest years I've ever lived in my life. She is never coming back to me.  
  
Rin was in the corner, reading silently. The day her Lord Sesshoumaru had returned home was the last day he saw her smile. She had taken a mundane voice and wore tears in her eyes for the first year, went mute for the second, and frozen completely through and through during the last year. Jaken had tried his hardest to bring the sunshine into the poor girl's eyes, but nothing he did worked.  
  
I had neglected my responsibilities; the western lands had been under snow, ice, and had not seen the sun for three years. Rival youkai had tried numerous times to take the land, but had yet to succeed.  
  
Yohaka of the North had called for a meeting of the youkai lords and ladies, and were to arrive the day of the three year anniversary. Needless to say, they were not greeted by Me, the Western Lord, but by my icy ward. From the years wandering the halls of the cold palace long into the night, Rin had become almost ice-pale. The ladies were a bit frightened of this human corpse looking child.  
  
The servants who weren't as loyal to me had fled during the first month that I had been in my depression. The only 4 remaining were Jaken, Yumi, the rabbit youkai, her daughter, Yakima, and Kohanyi, the neko youkai. The servants tried their best to make the youkai lords and ladies as comfortable as possible, but in an ice palace, that was always difficult. They assured the lords and ladies that I, the Western Lord, would accompany their groupings the next day. if I would yet, I did not know.  
  
Lady Iiekna, daughter of Lord Oneganna of the rat youkai in the south, went in search of me. She has been after me as her mate for longer than I could remember, but nothing about her had ever pleased me. She was as disgusting as her fat, idiotic father. So instead of finding me, she met with my spirit guardian, a tiger youkai spirit named Ra. He forbade her entrance to my side of the palace and almost took an arm off her for trying to sneak by. Normally, this would have at least brightened my day. but I merely put it aside when Jaken came to tell me the news.  
  
I had sat in the same chair for three days. My legs had gone completely numb so long ago, I couldn't remember. I stood, not feeling the tingling in my legs as I leaned on the desk so I would not fall. My legs weren't even there. I couldn't remember the last time I ate. I couldn't remember the last time I had the urge to eat. I walked on slow, stiff, thin legs. I had lost so much muscle mass. and I was sure I was going to die soon. not that my spirit and heart and mind had already.  
  
Moving to the window, I could almost hear the rain as it pounded out the snow outside. I could almost feel the numb pain in my heart as I moved my arms to reach around myself, crossing over my chest as if I held onto Kagome from behind. her name. I can remember her name.but I can not remember her face. I can not hear her voice. I can not smell her unique, goddess-like smell. I can not feel the silk of her skin on my memory. I've forgotten it all. What color are her eyes? How long was her hair?  
  
I could feel the skin under my eyes sag as my body wanted to cry, but my body held no more water in which to use as tears.  
  
Anger rose. -I think it was anger.- in my chest as I growled, shaking my vocal cords into use for the first time in weeks.  
  
Rin looked at me for the first time in months. her eyes held the same sadness I've seen there for so long, I couldn't remember the last time there wasn't sadness there. the happiness in her voice of the simple laughter as she cried my name and latched onto my leg.  
  
Silently, I turned and returned to my chair, sinking into the painful position. My body begged for exercise, but I had no heart to hear it.  
  
Laying my head back on the rim of the chair, shutting my eyes, I fell into yet another nightmare of Kagome. I could almost see her. I could almost hear her. I could almost touch her. I could almost smell her. I could almost taste her. and then. she was so far away. The dull hum of her voice like a bug in my brain.  
  
I woke with a screaming roar that shook the room.  
  
'Why in the Seven Hells can't I remember her face?!'  
  
-End chapter-  
  
Read and review please. Email me: TaoqiMeiguoren@aol.com or AIM me: PetaledRapture. Hope you enjoyed it, and gomen for the sadness. ^^; 


	5. Chapter 5

bDisclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We all happy.  
  
uReader Responses: (WOW! 15 reviews on one chapter! I'm so loved!)/u  
  
uShatia/u: Why thank you, love! ^_^ You're too kind! And shush about my grammar mistakes! Lol is not like YOU can do any better! *gets pelted in the head* x.x uKestral/u: yea they are heartbroken..but I guess the most predictable part would be this chapter and their reunion! ^_^ utessie-fanfic/u: *dodges the knife* be nice! -_- It's new years, so be kind or else I'll resolve to not finish it! ^_^; uRabid-Inu-Girl/u: I know I do too. They're so sad. Did I make you cry? ^^; well you will this chapter! ^_^; uspirit element/u: No worries! Read to find out! ^_^ uDark Paine/u: I'm glad you like! ^_^ lol I dun think any doctor would pass Ra without being sliced to bits. And bringing that up, will Kagome get past Ra? ^^ *evil* uennovymoon/u: Updating now, master *bowbowbow* .. *gets pelted in the head again* x.x uinuyashafan13/u: no worries. I'm like that too. lol but thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! uJiyu Hatell Kodai/u: I know what you mean. I was in tears when I wrote it. Lol just wait for this one! uRedwolf/u: I dunno! Will Sesshou know his mate and pups? Will he be able to get a hold of himself and grow to be what he once was? AND YES! I got you to cry! My goal is accomplished!! Hazaa! You shall be remembered always! ^^: *gets pelted by the other reviewers and flees* usilentslayer/u: Arigato! I know how you feel. I didn't like the idea at first, but my mind was changed by reading some really, really well written stories about sesso/kagome pairings. I'm glad you like it! uKayse K/u: I'm updating now, and Arigato for reading! uKasumi21/u: Lol Thank you. I've modeled the kids after what I imagine mine to be.eventually..when I decide to find someone to actually date.let alone marry.Arigato for the compliment. I'm in training to be a published novelist.so this is good practice. uKC Kee /u: Doing so. They'll be home sooner or later..gotta have conflict. Gotta have anger from the desperation of meeting with her lost love..can you tell I'm training to be a romance novelist? Scary, ain't it? uMourghan/u: Thanks for reading! I'm updating now! Please don't loose your mind! You need that!  
  
IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE! - Winter Blossoms has been discontinued and deleted. Sorry to those who  
liked it.  
  
Chapter 5: The Color of Hope by Inumaru_Rapture/b  
  
The vibrant of her being shook the sleeping miko mother from her slumber, the mark given to her as a ring to a bride throbbed with despair. A sense she never knew she possessed burned in her heart as the emotions of nothingness and numb pain captured it and held it's beat with a slower, colder, broken one. The deepest desire to run from the camp to the palace not more than a day away had to be suppressed as the obligated miko glanced down at her three responsibilities.  
  
Three pairs of canine ears twitched in slumber, soft snores coming from the adolescent kitsune and the soft breaths of her two blood bound sons was too comforting to ignore. Though happy with her blessings, the miko felt a deepened pain at not being able to share the joy with her love, and the reason two of the three slumbering bundles existed.  
  
The dawn was swiftly approaching the next time the miko's eyes opened, and two of the bodies had left her arm reach, her silver hared, black eared son was awake. He had chosen not to leave the grasp of his mother, his instincts telling him he needed to be there for her. When his mother's eyes opened, he greeted her with a shy smile. His mother returned it was a smile of her own, one that almost reached her eyes.  
  
Gabriel gasped.  
  
It was the kindest look from her eyes he had ever seen, despite pictures of her from her high school years. He had once found a worn, folded, creased, old picture that held everyone in it he had met so far, aside from Emiko, but three people were missing. The tall, elegant, smooth looking man who held a hidden passion in his golden eyes and a smirk upon his lips as he glanced down at the grinning black hared girl, ponytail off the top-side of her head. A little green toad creature was at the man's feet, a scowl on his face. Though he never asked his mother about it, he had a feeling the hall man was his father, and the girl, his sister, Rin.  
  
For a child a few days over his third year, Gabriel held the widest and deepest intellect of any child yet known.  
  
b"Is something the matter, baby?"/b Gabriel heard his mother's whisper breaking him from his memories. He nodded.  
  
b"Hai.you never told us what our father looks like.How will I know if it's him or not?"/b Gabriel asked in a hushed whisper. His mother's smile faded. She had a picture of him.but she had left it at home under the 5th page of the book on her beside table. Without it, she would never have remembered what he looked like.  
  
b"He looks like you and Inumaru. Long silver mane of silk, golden eyes like the moon, taller than the tallest person you've met, and he holds more beauty than the most beautiful cherry tree orchards or koi gardens in all of Japan combined,"/b she spoke of him as Gabriel watched in awe as her emotions turned into a beautiful aura of colors. He could barely hear his mother continue as he saw his mother's emotion colors take form of the tall man with long silver hair from the photo. b"He has purple marks on his cheeks, and a moon, like you boys do, on his forehead. That will be your biggest help."/b  
  
Gabriel nodded, watching as the image of his father shattered and the dark blue of sadness reclaimed her aura. He noticed, before he was engulfed by his mother in a hug, that a small ball of white lingered next to her temple the color of hope.  
  
b"Kagome?"/b A male voice called softly, as if to awaken the mother from her world. The miko raised her head. b"You want breakfast?"/b She shook her head. The sooner they left, the sooner they would arrive at the palace.  
  
~* *~  
  
The forlorn ice lord shuffled from his room. He had to make an appearance before the youkai lords overrode his palace in search of him. Ra moved aside for the attempted-to-look-decent lord as he stiffly walked to the parlor in which he had Jaken gather the youkai lords and ladies.  
  
Rin was at his side, but lagging in her steps as she moved like a ghost over the cold tiles. The ice lord could not bring himself to speak to the mute ward. He had failed to keep the only thing they both loved more than life.how could he speak to her?  
  
He reached the parlor and hesitated. He really didn't want to see these youkai, but he didn't want them to tear down walls just to find him.  
  
b"Lords and Ladies of the Youkai Nation, please forgive my absence.I've not been well."/b His voice was tired and pained, the cold mask he once wore was dissolved into a constant frozen glance. A growl stopped Lady Iiekna from moving to ensnare his arm in hers. Lord Yohaka glared disapprovingly at the female, then moved to invite the host Lord into the conversation, taking his allies hosting burden onto his own shoulders.  
  
Yohaka was a tiger youkai as tall as Lord Sesshoumaru. His ocean blue hair, darker blue tides rippling through it, was a gentle contrast to his golden skin and black stripes that blessed his whole figure. A large smile usually graced his fanged mouth, but as of late, worry filled his tide blue eyes. His mate sat on his right side, the beautiful Lady Lathrinea was brought north from the southern seas in a business deal. She had made the journey to bring the allegiance of her father, the red panda youkai Lord Threan, to the Northern tiger lord and the western inu lord. Upon meeting with the two allies and friends, there was a lightning attraction between the tiger and the red panda youkai. The inu youkai had noticed, and worked behind the curtains to bring the two together. Yohaka remembered the look hidden behind the cold mask of his friend as he asked the Lady Nea, she insisted on being called, to dance at a youkai ball. The same look was in his eye at the news that the two had mated.  
  
A huff from his mate brought him back from the past. The Lady Iiekna was complaining about the human threat in the south, how they were growing more bold and such. Yohaka toned her out again and studied his mate. Her flame hair was untamed as always, their silky terraces loose and tossed over her neck. Two bamboo green stripes driven down her cheeks from her eyes, the green ending half way down her slender throat in zigzags. Her silken ringed tail was wrapped around his. It seemed whenever they were together, their tails seemed to become entwined. At first, it had been a sign of shy love, but as the years past, and pups born, it was a habit not easily broken.  
  
His memories wandered, thinking back to the time after he and his mate had become mated.how Sesshoumaru had realized he needed a mate sometime for heirs. Yohaka remembered looking through all the youkai in the nation to find a fiery, strong-willed female to contrast his cold exterior and break him from his cold mask.  
  
At the memory of hearing of Sesshoumaru's new mate and expecting pups, he and Nea had left the north and traveled the 4 day journey to meet this woman. A soft chuckle trembled in his chest as he remembered the look on his mate's face when they were introduced to the human miko, and the feeling of pride he felt after being with them for barely an afternoon at how well they matched. The look of passion and love in his ally's eyes had been more than enough to convince the Northern taiyoukai, but getting to know this Kagome woman, proved to be a truly delightful time.  
  
His mate's breath caught and a few growls came from the youkai around him. Yohaka tuned into what was being said.  
  
b"I don't see why in the Seven Hells you are still hung up over that filthy ihuman/i, Sesshou-kun! I mean, she was so ugly, and a iHUMAN!/i"b The Lady Iiekna was saying, oblivious to the murderous, red-eyed youkai across from her. Yohaka was suddenly afraid for his life as a murderous growl came from the taiyoukai next to him.  
  
b"You foolish, ignorant female!!"/b Lady Lathrinea snarled with her venomous elegance. b"How dare you even speak to a make in pain? Have you no mind, no heart?! When will you realize you will not win the Western Lord, ever, even if he never mated with that beautiful woman! No wonder you'll never find a mate with power!!"/b  
  
Her words fell on an embarrassed rat as the inu youkai left the room. He didn't have to put up with that.  
  
Yohaka sighed. They had been so close to bringing him from his dark corner back into life. His mate's hand clenched suddenly around his arm. With alarm, he looked at his mate. Her wild brown eyes were distant, her nose twitching.  
  
b"Someone is in need of a midwife, love. I must leave to aid them,"/b his mate's voice was back to it's kind velvety smoothness it normally was. A smile graced his lips as he was suddenly jarred to remember his mate's one of a kind instinct to aid any creature with birth, human or youkai. She was a mother, and midwife at heart, no matter what. He nodded, excused himself and his mate, and left the palace, transforming into his demon form, a large orange tiger. His mate gracefully sat on his neck, patted his ears, and they were off.  
  
~* *~  
  
Sango suddenly cried out, clutching her swollen belly. The rain had just started as they entered the western lands. Inuyasha hurried to them from the trees, and pointed to a hut not too far away. Miroku helped his wife onto Kirara and gave Emiko to Kagome. Kirara ran off towards the hut to get the woman in labor out of the rain. Kagome followed, hugging Emiko, followed by her three sons and Inuyasha, who was suddenly on alert. Two youkai were on their way to them.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly growled, unsheathing Tesaiga. Kagome looked in worry to him, then herded the children into her grasp as Shippo stood on guard of his mother, siblings, and friend. A large tiger burst from the trees, shifting to his human form as a red panda glided onto the ground. She didn't hesitate and went into the hut. Kagome looked at them in shock. She hadn't seen them in more than three years.  
  
b"Inuyasha, don't hurt them,"/b Kagome said softly, standing and moving to look at the youkai. The youkai stared at her with his mouth agape.  
  
b"Lady. Kagome! You've returned!"/b He stuttered, amazed.  
  
b-End Chapter-  
  
Sorry for the cliffy, it's 2:30 in the morning, I need sleep. -I didn't add Nea and Yohaka into the story until the last two chapters cuz they weren't important until now. -The bit on Gabriel's emotion color talent is a mix of his father's talents and his mother's miko powers. Inumaru will have a cool power too, but his hasn't been formed yet. -I will get my scanner up soon, so then I'll make a site for the pics and post them there for the stories!  
  
Japanese word help: taiyoukai: demon lord youkai: demon inu: dog neko: cat  
  
Read and review. Love from IM_R.even if you try to kill me./b 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We all happy!  
  
The reader reviews are at the bottom..I've gotten so many, so Arigato! I wanted to make sure You didn't get thrown off by so many things before the story! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: I've been blessed with a helper and an idea for a sequel to this second part! ^^;;; (I'm never going to end it with the way things are going.) The lovely, Ravenstar and I shall be writing a short.5 chapter maximum sequel describing what happens to the twins and the children as they grow into adulthood! ^_^ It will be delightful, I promise!!  
  
Chapter 6 By: Inumaru_Rapture  
  
Kagome stood staring at the ocean hared, wheat furred tiger taiyoukai in front of her, shock playing over her features as her mind fast forwarded through their last meeting. The look of love and pride that had been locked forever in Sesshoumaru's eye flashed into her eyes as sudden pain enveloped her.  
  
The Taiyoukai's ocean depths were wide, his voice stuttered in the unexpected shock. The children behind the matured miko glanced out from behind her blue slacks to see who the youkai was.  
  
"My lady.How.You.?" Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
"It's a long story, Lord Yohaka, ask Inuyasha, he could fill you in." A cry of pain split the tension as Kagome turned and hurried into the hut without a further word, leaving the males in charge of the children. The rain had picked up from its drizzle, and was picking up speed and strength. Inuyasha looked around for something to shelter the children, but stifled a growl when Yohaka transformed into his large tiger form, laying down and providing shelter for the pups in his fur.  
  
"Arigato, youkai-sama." a small little boy with black hair, silver ears, a fluffy tail, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead said, his voice strong despite smelling nervous. The taiyoukai purred in response, keeping the pups warm and dry.  
  
Inuyasha moved to sit in a tree near the taiyoukai's eye level, setting Kagome's and his nephew's bags on the branch next to him. The hanyou smelt of thought as the taiyoukai watched him gather himself into a calm state.  
  
"Kagome is not from this time." Inuyasha started, going into a brief overview of what had happened three years ago, where Kagome was from, and who the kids were, though Yohaka already knew, the marks are hereditary.  
  
Elsewhere. Kikyo glided over corpse frozen feet as she moved along the cold, hard boards of the wooden floors in Naraku's castle. Her senses have been tingling for the last three days, jewel shards had suddenly been detected to the southwest. Presumably, since Naraku had obtained all the jewel shards available and left in their time, the only logical explanation was that the damned reincarnation of hers had returned. After three long years, Kikyo would get her revenge.  
  
Flashback. Kikyo walked through the cool waters of the pool, her feet sinking ever lightly into the liquid dirt underneath them. Her frozen eyes were locked on the figure in red, whose back was to her. The last time she had seen the hanyou, she and Naraku deceived both Inuyasha and the reincarnation, Kagome, into hatred for the other.  
  
Kikyo knew of Kagome's frolics with Inuyasha's brother, and decided to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice was cold, sudden hatred bubbling in her. Something was wrong. Inuyasha turned, his claws trembling for her blood. Kikyo felt sudden fear catch in her throat at the look of pure hatred in the hanyou's eyes.  
  
"YOU! It's YOUR fucking fault Kagome left me for that bastard! It's Your Fault!!" Inuyasha cried, jumping to attack the dead miko. She dove out of the way, spraying water, drenching her clothes and hair. Inuyasha moved to attack again when Naraku's puppet fell to the water and attacked him, giving Kikyo time to escape. As she ran to Naraku, she heard Inuyasha's promise.  
  
"I swear to my mother's grave, I will kill you Kikyo! I will take you from that fucked up mate of yours and hurt you like you hurt me! I swear it! Kikyo, Do you hear me?!"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Kikyo's anger rose at the memory of those words. 'How dare he threaten to kill me, after all the good I've done for him!?' Kikyo felt a growl and arms encircle her waist, a hard body part rubbing against her behind.  
  
"How I love the smell of your anger and pain, miko," her mate snarled in her ear, biting her neck. Kikyo trembled in passion as her mind drifted away from the thoughts of the hanyou that once meant so much.  
  
To the west.  
  
A dull vibration ran through the lord. A group of people had come into his land not too long ago, as he paced his study, trying to shake off the rat bitch's words. His heart suddenly felt like it wasn't weighted down by a thousand bricks, and he didn't know why. His senses were locked away as he paced, wondering why his body had the energy to run, to fly over the clouds, to fight the hanyou Naraku with one hand.  
  
His thoughts fluttered to the faceless woman.whose eyes he had remembered last night during a dream.their deep sapphire depths captured the breath in his throat as he remembered them. So full of live, love, happiness.things he hadn't felt or remembered even existed until he remembered her eyes.  
  
Her.her.eyes..who was she now? What was her name?  
  
'No.I've remembered her eyes but lost her name.what was her name?!'  
  
The forest.  
  
Hours had past, night had fallen and the rains lessened, as if some weight had been lifted. The pups laid on the moist fur of the youkai lord, their gentle breaths of sleep met the half-demon and youkai awaiting any news from inside the hut. Miroku, who had gone in with Sango at the beginning, was yet to emerge.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the tiger taiyoukai had fallen into slumber, and decided to close his eyes when the cry of a baby met their ears. His eyes shot open, and he threw himself out of the tree, stepping cautiously towards the hut.  
  
Keeping the children on his back with his tail, the taiyoukai stood in anticipation.  
  
The sounds of the baby crying were soon soothed by soft noises, cooing.  
  
Not too long later, the red panda youkai exited the hut, followed closely by Kagome. Both women looked exhausted, and sweat dripped off the sides of their faces. Nea looked to her mate and smiled, a gentle cooing, like that of a dove, left her lips as the youkai slowly descended back into human- like form.  
  
Inuyasha hurried to Kagome and looked at her with an anticipation of news. Kagome hid a smile.  
  
"Sango had a baby boy. He's healthy and strong, and they named him Kohaku." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's face lost it's tension. He smiled and relaxed, nodding. Kagome looked towards the two youkai, each holding two children.  
  
"We shall move you all to the palace. I'll send word to get rooms and food prepared," Yohaka spoke softly, so as not to wake the children. Kagome let out a tired sigh and nodded a thanks.  
  
Later.  
  
Kagome stood in the room granted to her by Lady Nea, who had helped the children into one room, Sango and Miroku into another, and Inuyasha into a fourth. She had taken a small bath, changed into the scarlet kimono left to her by one of the servants, checked on the sleeping angels next door, and paced her room, contemplating going to look for Sesshoumaru. Nea and Yohaka had insisted on her staying in the room, since the other youkai in the palace hated humans, and never met her, they wouldn't know who she was and would attack her.  
  
With a snort, and no worry of her own well-fare, Kagome left the room, no weapons on her form, as she went towards the North Wing, the wing in which held the man she desired to see more than anything.  
  
(Author's note: Should I be evil and end it here? Make you wait?. well Should I? Naw.I've been evil long enough.here's more for you. ^:^)  
  
Kagome walked through the palace halls, the cold making her tremble and wish she had grabbed the shall on the bed. With her breath coming out in visible huffs, she arrived at the hallway of the North Wing. The spirit demon Ra came out of the wall, growling as she approached. Shifting the kimono, Kagome showed the mating mark on her shoulder, and Ra smiled.  
  
"It's about time you returned, My Lady. Milord has been more than miserable.please.go to him. He is in his study," Ra spoke softly, letting Kagome pass.  
  
Kagome hurried down the hallway, her socked feet sliding on the dusty ground. Once she got Sesshoumaru into a good mood, she'd have to have him clean this place up!  
  
With a soft breath, she calmed her suddenly thumping heart.  
  
Would he remember her? Would he want her back?  
  
Gathering her strength, she knocked softly. A gruff, soft, sad voice answered.  
  
"Go away, Jaken. I want no food tonight. Don't bother me again." Kagome's breath caught in her throat, his voice was so forlorn!  
  
Why hadn't she come back?! Why did she have to leave for so long?!  
  
Re-gathering her strength, that had faltered into her feet, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. With a soft step, she was in the room. Her breath caught in her throat at the thin man standing by the window, his arm borne across the wall, holding his small frame from falling.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a growl tremble in his throat. The vibrations almost shaking his body apart.  
  
"I told you not to bother me, you irritant, to." He turned, his glare angry and miserable, his voice choked as he stared at her. 'It's Her.Her.the woman! The woman I love! Her name? What's her name?' His knees wobbled, his claws clenching into the wall. 'She has to be an illusion. I've lost it now. She can't be here. she never is going to return to me. ever.' He turned from her, his shoulders slumping, claws clenching the wall harder, making holes in the wood.  
  
Kagome gasped as the sadness entered his eyes again. He turned from her without a word. 'I've hurt him so badly. He won't want me back.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
A stifled gasp caught in his throat as his body stiffened, that voice! It was hers! He turned so quickly that he fell to his knees, his limps turned into liquid. Suddenly, before he could move again, she was standing in front of him. His head raised and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Is it.really you?" His voice cracked as tears choked his eyes and throat. She nodded barely an inch before he had latched his arms around her, his head resting on her chest and shoulder. He trembled at her warmth, feeling her arms encircle him, her tears drop onto his exposed neck as she held onto him.  
  
They were finally together!  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Hope you liked!!  
  
Ptbear: No worries! Just read on and you'll see what happens! Katie: isn't it though? It actually is like something that's been going on in my life.only..yea..won't get into it. Rabid-Inu-Girl: I promise they will be reunited..sooner rather than later..I think..^^; tessie_fanfic: no worries. Everyone has to be lazy sometimes. ^^ I'm very glad you like it, and I will update as often as I can until it's finished. Kestral: I wouldn't call it brilliant.but thanks for the compliment! Just WAIT until this chapter! Dark Paine: I'm sorry about the cliffie. I promise to not have as many of those.unless I feel particularly evil ^______^ ennovymoon: lol gomen, love! You must understand that sleep was descending just so very fast, and that hasn't happened in such a long time..meh.didn't last long.damn inu. inuyashafan13: LOL Arigato and Gomen nasai! ^^; I'm getting sleep.really.I a..*sleeps* Ravenstar: LOL No worries! I'm glad you like, and I'm glad you're happy the twins get cool powers.only.I want powers like them.*pout* Sakura Chou Reyuuen: ^^;; Eheh.*watches the chase scene* I'll update now.be kind to poor Sesshou!! *gets tackled by the inu taiyoukai* GAUGH! *twitch twitch* lady Celewen: Thank you, Lady of Mirkwood! ^_^ It's always nice to be complimented by a LOTR fan.Arigato! 


	7. Chatper 7

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We all happy!  
  
Author's Note: Gomen nasai for taking so bloody long!! I feel so horrible! I have been so bloody busy I have barely been able to write a page every other day in my R&D (study hall). But I will make up for it! I will have this story done by April 8th and the sequel started and half-way finished by the 19th! ^_^; Gomen again, and arigato for being patient!  
  
I've been blessed with a helper and an idea for a sequel to this second part! ^^;;; (I'm never going to end it with the way things are going...) The lovely, Ravenstar and I shall be writing a short...5 chapter maximum sequel describing what happens to the twins and the children as they grow into adulthood! ^_^ It will be delightful, I promise!!  
  
Chapter 7 By: Inumaru_Rapture  
  
What Happened Last Time... Re-gathering her strength, that had faltered into her feet, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open. With a soft step, she was in the room. Her breath caught in her throat at the thin man standing by the window, his arm borne across the wall, holding his small frame from falling.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a growl tremble in his throat. The vibrations almost shaking his body apart.  
  
"I told you not to bother me, you irritant, to..." He turned, his glare angry and miserable, his voice choked as he stared at her. 'It's Her...Her...the woman! The woman I love! Her name? What's her name?' His knees wobbled, his claws clenching into the wall. 'She has to be an illusion... I've lost it now... She can't be here... she never is going to return to me... ever...' He turned from her, his shoulders slumping, claws clenching the wall harder, making holes in the wood.  
  
Kagome gasped as the sadness entered his eyes again. He turned from her without a word. 'I've hurt him so badly... He won't want me back...'  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
A stifled gasp caught in his throat as his body stiffened, that voice! It was hers! He turned so quickly that he fell to his knees, his limps turned into liquid. Suddenly, before he could move again, she was standing in front of him. His head raised and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Is it...really you?" His voice cracked as tears choked his eyes and throat. She nodded barely an inch before he had latched his arms around her, his head resting on her chest and shoulder. He trembled at her warmth, feeling her arms encircle him, her tears drop onto his exposed neck as she held onto him.  
  
They were finally together!  
  
Kagome felt her knees give. She slid down his chest onto the floor. He was so pale, so weak... She shouldn't have locked the Well! She should've come back sooner!!  
  
They held each other for what seemed like centuries, basking in the warmth given by the other -the smells forgotten, the feeling of skin blissful- until the light in the room started to brighten, the morning birds started to sing. The clouds had parted outside, showing the blue sky for the first time in three years. The rains had stopped, the new birth of the sun rose into the desolate west, soft songs of rejoice and praise filtered in from villages and packs of youkai in the western lands, drifting over the soft breeze of the morning. The soft breath lifted through the window of the embraced couple's room... the embrace never once loosening.  
  
They had moved only once; Sesshoumaru sitting back, taking his mate with him, and settling against the wall, her on his lap, head on his shoulder, their arms around each other's body, still clinging desperately to the other.  
  
No words had been uttered, there was no need for them. Both lover's cheeks were tight from dried tears, both shared passionate 'hello' kisses with the other -the mating of their lips bringing forth fresh tears of happiness. Just to be with the other... just to smell the forgotten scent... just to touch the blessed skin.  
  
"My beloved... My... Kagome..." Sesshoumaru felt his heard sour with the memory of her name. "By the seven hells and everything that ever has or will draw breath, I've missed you," his voice was a rumble, a forgotten passion burning in the depth of his being. Yes, he remembered now. He remembered it all. She was Kagome, his mate, his soul lover, his completion. He remembered how they became one, how they had traveled through their pains, the swollen of her belly before she was taken from him, her smiles and her purely wonderful heart.  
  
He drank in her scent, memorized her face with his fingers, took bliss in the feel of her hair and the small incline and decline of her chest as she took in breath. She glowed like no mortal or immortal ever could possibly ever conceive the dream of glowing. She was more than anything he could ever wanted to see, ever could want to have, ever want to dream of knowing. Just to see her eyes, just to feel her lips, just to be by her... He was whole.  
  
~* ~ *~  
  
The sun beams glistened above the slumbering couple. Never once was the door disturbed by the daily morning knock of the toad servant nor any other creature in the palace. The tiger spirit, Ra, stood guard even more forcefully than he ever had before, a beaming sparkle in his eye that his beloved master was once again reunited with his mate. Only when he heard the soft breaths fighting off sleep did he allow Jaken to bring the morning news and meal to his lord.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced around, more awake than he had been in the last three years of his life, feeling more complete and content than before... and... was he ever hungry!  
  
The goddess in his arms shifted, purring into his chest as she fought sleep to awaken. A smile took over his lips as she smoothed the bangs from his mate's forehead, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled an angelically bright and blissful smile at him, moving to kiss his smiling lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, beloved," Kagome whispered as she drew back. "I didn't know.... I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain... for putting you...us... through that..." Kagome's words were cut off by his elegant finger. Already, his color was returning and his strength awakening as he fluffed his tail around them, covering her completely.  
  
"No more talk of that. We're together now... We always will be." A knock came as Sesshoumaru lightly kissed her forehead. A soft growl left his throat at being disturbed, but his stomach roared back demanding to be fed. Kagome giggled softly, kissing his throat lightly as Jaken opened the door.  
  
"My Lord Sesshoumaru! Forgive this lowly servant's tardiness, that Ra spirit of yours wouldn't let me pass... said something about leaving you alone, but I told him you were always along... why are you sitting on the dirty floor, milord?" Jaken's squeaky voice rattled on before he could catch his tongue. Sesshoumaru moved his tail, allowing Jaken to see the female in his grasp.  
  
"Leave the food and don't come back until I come out," Sesshoumaru growled, Kagome giving a look of superiority to the toad servant.  
  
"But of COURSE! Forgive this fool of..."  
  
"OUT!" Sesshoumaru yelled, cutting him off. Jaken quickly set the tray down and scrambled out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kagome let out the trickle of laughter she had been suppressing and felt her beloved's arms tighten around her.  
  
"How I've missed your laugh..." He whispered into her ear.  
  
With hesitation, they released their hold on one another, moving to the tray, his tail never releasing her waist, their hands entwined. They sat and ate breakfast, Kagome filling him in on the life she lead, on his children, who he demanded to see as soon as his hunger was situated, and everything else that had happened. Sesshoumaru, in turn, told her of the ice lord he had become, how Rin had become utterly mute, and how he was ashamed to admit he had forgotten her after thinking of nothing else.  
  
After he spoke, tears rolling down his and her cheeks, Kagome shifted and moved to press her body onto his side, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Gomen nasai, beloved... If I had not the constant reminder of you in our pups, I would have become as you did..." She whispered and kissed his mark.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
His hunger situated, the mated couple walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru chuckled as she went off into a small rant on the dusty path. A small child was walking, with her ghastly pale face turned to the floor, towards them. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and she whispered the child's name. Rin looked up....and screamed.  
  
"MAMMA!!!!!!!" Tears broke from the child's eyes as her mother raced to her, scooping her adopted daughter up into a huge hug. Kagome's kimono was crumpled on the floor under her knees as she held her sobbing daughter. Sesshoumaru felt his heart ache at the desperation at which Rin clung to Kagome. The poor child. Rin waved her father over, who quickly knelt by his mate's side and wrapped the both of them in a hug.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
With Rin in her mother's arms, the family made their way to the wing of the palace that the other pups and friends were staying. Ra passed through a wall into their hallway, his face frantic.  
  
"Milord! Milord! Come quickly! The Lady Iiekna has attacked your pups!" Ra exclaimed. Sesshoumaru growled deeply in anger and took off running, followed by Kagome carrying Rin. Ra hovered before the taiinuyoukai as he spoke of what happened. "The pups had just awoken, the Lady Nea had been watching over them while the humans slept in the room next door, the Lord Yohaka asleep in the room across the way, and your half-brother in the room diagonal to it. The Lady Iiekna came so fast none of them had time to react before she pounced upon your Kitsune son." Ra had to hover faster as Sesshoumaru picked up speed, his eyes turning blood red. "The Kitsune was able to scorch her with fire, the human girl running to Lady Nea, who had awoken Lord Yohaka, and both had tried to get the female away from the children. That is when I left to find you."  
  
Sesshoumaru burst through the doors of the nursery just as the Lady Nea flew at the doors. Sesshoumaru caught the red panda youkai, growling. The Lady Iiekna had blood dripping down her face from a gash above her eye, the pups were safe in the corner with Miroku and Sango protecting them. Inuyasha stood with his back to the door, but the lowering of his head gave away that he was afraid of the inu taiyoukai. Yohaka stood with his claws extended, in a stance to attack the rat youkai.  
  
"How dare you attack pups in my house!" He roared, Nea having gotten away from him and moved away from the taiyoukai. Lady Iiekna seemed to shrink. "PUPS THAT ARE OF MY BLOOD!" He flew at the rat, taking her neck into his poisoned clawed hand and slamming her into the wall.  
  
The lady grew bold and spit in his face. "Pups of filth blood on both sides!" She hissed. Sesshoumaru snarled, dragging her, kicking, screaming, and cursing, by her neck out of the room and down the hall. Kagome ran into them as she huffed with Rin on her back. She sent Rin on ahead to her siblings, and stared at the screaming rat in her mate's grasp.  
  
"She's the one who attacked my pups?" Kagome asked, anger dripping off her. Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome punched the rat in the face.  
  
"You're the human bitch!? You're the wench he was so caught up on?! I curse you ningen! I curse you to death!" the rat screamed as Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed black. With all the power he could muster he slammed the rat into the wall...er... through the wall and dropped her to fall down the 14 stories into the chasm below, her scream echoing as she fell.  
  
Sesshoumaru breathed, his hand bleeding from the impact on the wall, and he braced himself on his mate, who had rushed to his side. Yohaka has watched from down the hallway, his anger dwindling with the loss of the rat bitch. Lady Nea hurried to them.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the pups..." Nea pushed herself onto the wall as the couple ran by. Yohaka took his mate's hand and followed.  
  
"Mamma!" Inumaru cried as he and Gabriel ran for their mother. She was down on her knees, scooping them up before she knew what hit her. Sesshoumaru was attacked by Rin and Shippo, who he hugged tightly. Sango was holding her new son, Kohaku, and Miroku was holding their daughter.  
  
"Boys... This is your father... Sesshoumaru, this is Inumaru and Gabriel... your sons..." Kagome held each of her sons out to their father, who set down his two adopted pups and held a hand out to his sons. Inumaru shook his hand softly, shyly. Gabriel, who looked at him oddly, then launched himself into his father's arms.  
  
"Daddy!" Gabriel's face was littered with tears as he held onto his father. Inumaru jumped in, hugging tightly. Kagome saw the tears fall down her mate's face, and moved to grab their adopted pups into a huge family hug.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Naraku scoffed over Kikyo's shoulder. They were watching from Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Damn Rat can't carry out simple orders," the dead miko muttered. A loud cry came from the room next to the one they were in, Kikyo moving to go silence the wailing. She came back out, holding a black hared boy.  
  
"What is his problem this time?" Naraku asked without looking up from the mirror. Kikyo growled.  
  
"Your son wants to see you, Naraku... You could at least look at him," Kikyo growled, setting the year old boy on the wooden floor.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on the stone bench in the garden as his four children ran amuck in the fast re-growing flowers. Kagome sat on his lap as Nea and Yohaka stood in each other's embrace by the koi pool. Sango and Miroku were having a picnic on a green hill with their two children around them. The aura was peaceful as they all drank in the bliss of being together. Sesshoumaru set his lips on his mate's mark, his tongue lavishing in the taste of her skin. Kagome shivered, looking at him with a grin.  
  
"Naughty boy..." He chuckled and followed her into the palace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Lord Naraku, the demons are ready." Kagura muttered as she bowed behind the curtain. Naraku, who had just finished mating with the dead corpse again, growled.  
  
"Good, Now get them to head towards the Western Palace. We need to get those shards!" He growled as he bit down on Kikyo's wrist, the blood flowing freely. In the crib beside the bed, the evil son of the two lay asleep, a burn on his palm in the shape of a spider.  
  
End chapter  
  
Read and review. I will update soon! PROMISE THIS TIME! LOL 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We all happy!  
  
Author's Note: Gomen nasai for taking so bloody long!! I feel so horrible! I have been so bloody busy I have barely been able to write a page every other day in my R&D (study hall). But I will make up for it! I will have this story done by April 8th and the sequel started and half-way finished by the 19th! ; Gomen again, and arigato for being patient!  
  
I've been blessed with a helper and an idea for a sequel to this second part! ;;; (I'm never going to end it with the way things are going...) The lovely, Ravenstar and I shall be writing a short...5 chapter maximum sequel describing what happens to the twins and the children as they grow into adulthood! It will be delightful, I promise!!  
  
What happened last time: Sesshoumaru sat on the stone bench in the garden as his four children ran amuck in the fast re-growing flowers. Kagome sat on his lap as Nea and Yohaka stood in each other's embrace by the koi pool. Sango and Miroku were having a picnic on a green hill with their two children around them. The aura was peaceful as they all drank in the bliss of being together. Sesshoumaru set his lips on his mate's mark, his tongue lavishing in the taste of her skin. Kagome shivered, looking at him with a grin.  
  
"Naughty boy..." He chuckled and followed her into the palace.  
  
"Lord Naraku, the demons are ready." Kagura muttered as she bowed behind the curtain. Naraku, who had just finished mating with the dead corpse again, growled.  
  
"Good, Now get them to head towards the Western Palace. We need to get those shards!" He growled as he bit down on Kikyo's wrist, the blood flowing freely. In the crib beside the bed, the evil son of the two lay asleep, a burn on his palm in the shape of a spider.  
  
Chapter 8 By: InumaruRapture  
  
Kagome woke up with a content sigh, a strong arm around her belly. She grinned, happier than she had been in.. well.. since she could remember. She rolled into the beautiful body behind her and ground her back end into his morning erection. He moaned, waking up.  
  
"By the Seven Hells, love..." He rasped as she rolled around and began stroking him. He kissed her neck, not fully awake yet. This sure was a wonderful way to wake up.  
  
"Mamma! Daddy!" Four little voices cried out, jumping onto the bed. Kagome blushed red as her mate's tail wrapped around them. She pulled the covers up some, as her husband lifted all four of their children up, all wrapped in the silken of his tail. The happy giggling was worth being woken from exhausted slumber.  
  
"Just what do you four think you're doing, bursting into the room at this time of morning!" Kagome scolded softly, laughing. Sesshoumaru was still laying on his side, pretending to be asleep, though his eye was open, watching his pups clinging to his tail.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha told us to come wake you up. He said to get ready... someone was coming," Gabriel said.  
  
"Inuyasha said Naraku was coming," Shippo whispered. Kagome paled.  
  
"I didn't know he was still alive..." Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru sat up.  
  
"Pups, go run and get Jaken. We will be out soon," he ordered and let the kids out of his tail onto the floor. They ran off promptly, and Sesshoumaru grabbed his wife before she jumped up out of bed and started panicking. Kagome struggled against him for a moment, protesting that they had to get ready. "Beloved, there is no need to hurry. Naraku has been weakened for a long time. He and Kikyo have been mated since before you left, and I heard rumor that they had reproduced, but I don't see that happening. Besides, love, you still have shards. While they have all what you don't, you have us there with you. We will leave the kids here with Yohaka and Nea. I won't leave the pups unguarded." Kagome kissed her mate passionately. How she loved him.  
  
"We still have to get ready, but thank you for informing me," she whispered against his lips.  
  
Inuyasha was in the garden, practicing some eloquent moves with Tessaiga, when Kagome found him "Inuyasha..." Her voice was soft. He stopped, looking up at her, a sadness in his eye. She already smelt as if she might be with pup, he sighed and wondered if Sesshoumaru noticed yet. "What's up, Kagome?" "I want to say something to you, that you need to hear," Kagome saw a sudden flash of worry cross his eyes before he drew on a mask. "You were my first love, and no one can ever take that from us. I still love you, however, though it is not the same love I hold for Sesshoumaru, or our children. You have always been there, ever since I came to this era, and for it, you are my best friend. And I forgive everything that has happened, all accidents, all pains." She smiled at him, then took her friend into her arms in a hug. She felt wetness roll onto her neck. "Ar...arigato, Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, dropping his forehead into her shoulder. Kagome rubbed his back comfortingly. A movement caught her eye and she looked to see Sesshoumaru giving her a small smile. She smiled back at him before he departed. "Inuyasha, it's time to go. Naraku is almost here. We have to draw him away from the palace." Inuyasha nodded into her shoulder, reluctant to let her go. A soft growl came from behind them and Inuyasha felt Kagome step away from them. "He's close, we must leave," Sesshoumaru said softly, Miroku and Sango behind him, dressed and prepared for battle. Kagome nodded and took the bow and arrows from her mate. "Lets go."  
  
End chapter  
  
Sorry it took so long. I've been working a ton! The next chapter will NOT be split into two as I originally planned. It'll be nice and looooong. No worries. I'll talk to you soon.  
  
be kind with the reviews... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I no Own. You No Sue. I keep writing!   
  
Without any adieu, I give you... the final battle...  
  
Chapter 9: The Battle To End The Wars By: InumaruRapture  
  
Kagome stood slightly behind her mate and best friend as both males protected her from the onslaught of demons. She shot arrows, one after the other, into the hoard, but for every line killed, five more took it's place. Sango slashed at the demons surrounding her and Miroku, the boomerang being used as a shield. Miroku wielded his staff, spinning and slashing at the demons as more and more came. Naraku's pitch of a laugh filtered over the chaos as Kagura soon joined the fight, sending the dead souls to attack them. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil towards his true form. If Kagome wasn't already hurt, he would have run off to take care of the demons already.  
  
-flashback-  
  
The allies came face to face with the black cloud that was Naraku's army. Naraku's kukukuing was heard over the roars as the demons surged forward, angered by their want of the remaining two jewel shards.  
  
Kagura was on her feather above them, Kanna in a tree, and Kikyo no where to be seen. Miroku and Inuyasha leapt forward into battle as the still recovering Sango, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed behind protecting their rear. Sesshoumaru did not leave a 5 foot area around his mate, his fear of loosing her stronger than any other emotion he has ever felt. Kagome shot off arrow after arrow into the warding demons. Nothing seemed to phase them.  
  
A large snake demon shot venom at Kagome as Sesshoumaru was preoccupied with a bear youkai trying to attack her from the other side. A red blur cut across Kagome's vision and sliced through the venom, killing the snake youkai as he went. Kagome smiled thankfully to Inuyasha before killing a little flying gerbil thing that was aiming to attack his head.  
  
Kagura flipped her fan, bringing fourth dead humans to fight. They attacked with the demons, some pulling kamikaze stunts into the attacking demons as they flew aimlessly towards the humans. A demon flung itself into the hoard and was catapulted into Kagome, sending the both of them sprawling and clawing at each other. The demon hissed, flashing fangs as Kagome struggled to keep its head away from her. Sesshoumaru tore raging at the demons in his way as he leapt at the demon on top of his mate and all but snapped it's spine in two as he wrapped his hands around it and pulled it off his mate. With an earth shattering snarl, Sesshoumaru threw the demon into the onslaught, making about 1/4th of them disintegrate with shooting green poison. Panting, he drew his mate close and licked her face wound.  
  
"You hurt badly, love?" He asked softly as the demons paused in their fighting long enough for the humans and hanyou to gain an advantage. She nodded, grimaced in pain, then cleared her face. He smelt her pain, smelt her strength, smelt her forming pup...shit....why didn't he notice before?! He growled softly and hugged her fiercely to himself as he used his poison whip to take out all demons trying to attack them. He had to protect her and his new pup before anything else.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" Naraku's laughter filled the air as a giant youkai burst from the ground, taking Sango and Miroku with him. "MIROKU!" Inuyasha cried. "SANGO!!!" Kagome's shrill voice cried out. Sesshoumaru was gone from her side, flying up and pulling Sango and Miroku from harms way while Inuyasha ran to guard Kagome. She was a tough woman, but with all these demons, who could be careful? Inuyasha killed off a herd of sheep-like demons, aiming at the middle of them and letting his energy flow. Suddenly, a black blur whizzed by him and Kagome's startled gasp turned his blood cold. A centaur youkai was carrying a screaming, kicking, and punching Kagome towards Naraku. Sesshoumaru was preoccupied on the other side of the battlefield with the giant demon, Miroku and Sango were busy helping Sesshoumaru by warding off smaller demons from attacking him. Inuyasha leapt into action, only to be pulled down to earth by none other than Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha stared dumbly at the dead miko as her soul searches pulled him back down to earth, squeezing their hold on him. Her laugh pierced him deeply. She enjoyed hurting him. With an enraged cry, he ripped free of his restraints and aimed his claws at the woman he once loved. Her scream mingled with his as she didn't move fast enough. She was thrown back into the demons hoarding, her soul searching following. A howl of pain ripped through the night as the demons suddenly all vanished, being sucked into Naraku. Kagura and Kanna stood together in the distance, Kagura's puppets being pulled away, out of her control. They stood silently, unwilling to be forced back into Naraku.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE NOW!!!!" His enraged scream shook the earth as Kagome was thrown into a tree, her kidnapper being pulled into the hanyou's body. The ground shook something fierce and Sesshoumaru took a shaky step towards his mate, only to be thrown back by a last ditch effort of the large youkai he had been fighting before it was sucked into Naraku. Sesshoumaru wiped blood from his lips as he vaulted himself towards his mate. Kagome held onto the tree next to her as she felt her soul being torn from her. She needed help... she couldn't hold on. Her insides felt like they were being forced through the pours of her skin. With a pained cry, her arms scraped across the tree as she was pried from it and thrown into the hurricane that was creating the large form of Naraku.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed for her mate as she was thrown into the clawed hand of the full-bodied demon, Naraku.  
  
With a triumphant laugh, Naraku stood, standing a height of about 13 feet, demons trying to escape his skin, their faces embedded into his pasty white. Kikyo stood by his side, bleeding from the wounds inflicted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Give me her soul, beloved!" She called up to him. Naraku held a finger nail to Kagome's throat.  
  
"No." A cold voice broke above the laughter, drawing attention to the red- eyed demon before them. Green mist swirled around him as he tried to control himself from turning into his demon form. Naraku smirked and pierced through Kagome's neck, her mangled cry cut off as her head rolled off her body and fell to the earth. Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief as Inuyasha caught her head. The soul left Kagome and filtered to the dead miko.  
  
The air suddenly became frozen, the night tense as brick as something inside Sesshoumaru snapped and his demon form exploded from the ground. With a pained howl, Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku in one smooth movement, biting through his arm, poisoning him with green acid. The arm fell, hand still clenched around the headless body of Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha worked to free her body from the tainted poisoned hand of Naraku as Sesshoumaru attacked, blinded by fury and pain. He couldn't lose her again... He refused to believe she was dead.  
  
A pink light suddenly illuminated the darkness. Tension grew as electricity flowed through the air, the pure energy of the once living miko was now freed. Kikyo laughed as her soul fully entered her body. The pink exploded, all black turning to white, all night turning to day, all lives renewed. Inuyasha felt a force tug at the head in his arms and it was launched from him back to the body it once adorned. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha fell back, covering their eyes from the brightness as screams filtered through the night. Miroku held tightly onto his wife as they ducked for cover as a large explosion met their ears. Things pelted around them, but never fell on the three huddling friends. When the light cleared, Inuyasha looked up and saw his brother laying on his side facing away from them. Naraku laid in pieces, his blood everywhere. The only person standing was Kikyo, who was pinned to a tree with a fang from Sesshoumaru in her middle. She was slowly dying, the blue of Kagome's soul leaving her breath slowly. Inuyasha stood, shakily, looking at Kikyo's destroyed form. With soft steps, he picked up his tessaiga (spelt wrong, I know..) and went to her.  
  
"Look what you've become, Kikyo..." Kikyo growled at him. "A life for a life..." He muttered and swung tessaiga around and beheaded her.  
  
Miroku helped his wife up, hugging her close, looking over at the body of Kagome. She laid on her back, head attached to her body. The blue was covering her, returning to her body once again. Her hand was clenched around something that shone pink, and her chest moved slowly, rhythmically to her breath. Sango hurried to her friend's side and felt for her breath.  
  
"She's alive!"  
  
Inuyasha sat by the bedside in a chair he had dragged over. Kagome lay silently on the bed next to her mate, both of who were in coma like sleeps. A smile graced Kagome's lips, and he wondered what she dreamed of...  
  
-Inside Kagome's head...  
  
It was dark, so dark. There was so much tension in the air. Blue eyes opened and saw an eruption, a giant dog attacking a large man. They eyes were drifting over the air, an arm fell to the ground, a headless body in it. There was tension growing from inside the body that was barely noticeable as the eyes drifted into a different body.  
  
-What am I doing here? I need to be with him-  
  
"Not any more you don't. I have your soul now, You can't ever get it back." A voice spoke to the eyes. The blue eyes took on the shape of a young girl, her hair flowed beautifully. A red figure stood before the blue, the red hair looking like the flames of hell.  
  
-Why do you do this, Kikyo?-  
  
"You took everything from me! You took away my life, my Inuyasha, my jewel! I want it back!"  
  
Kikyo lunged at the blue figure, a sword forming into her red hand. Kagome stepped aside, a bow forming from her hands to block the red attack. Kikyo cried out in anger as she brought the sword down again and again onto the blue bow, trying to cut through it or around it to get at Kagome. Kagome fell back with one of Kikyo's blows, both colors swirling into a mix as a real cat fight started, the weapons traded in for sharp fingernails and fangs. Blood turned black as it trickled down the forms of the souls. A bright pink light suddenly illuminated into the darkness, turning it white. The red figure screamed in pain as it sizzled in the light. The blue figure stood, taking no hesitation in drawing her bow and piercing the red figure through the stomach.  
  
-You took everything from yourself, Kikyo. Don't take away my right to live a full life with my mate just because you were tricked so long ago. You should have listened, Kikyo... But you went to the enemy and bore his child. Now you are tied to his fate. You shall die as well.- Kagome held the beaten red figure of Kikyo at arrow point as she waited to be let free.  
  
-Inside Sesshoumaru's head... (Sesshoumaru's pov)  
  
I was blinded by rage... my anger was so overwhelming at the loss of Kagome. This man...this hanyou turned youkai would be in pieces before he died. I would be sure of that. But first thing's first... to get my beloved's body out of his grasp. I didn't even notice I had turned youkai, but instinct took over and I bit his arm off. His scream was pure bliss in my ears as I attacked him, clawing at him, biting him. He was foul in my mouth, and the taste of his blood was poison on my tongue. I didn't care. He had to pay bit by bit. I wasn't about to sit idly by while the murderer of my beloved Kagome lived on.  
  
I don't know how long I was attacking him, but before I knew it, I was engulfed by pure light. It felt so warm, so caring, almost instantly, I felt as ease, I felt control returning... but not before I felt Naraku's sharp punch across the face. I felt a tooth fly out, and the pain stinging into me. But just as soon as the pain was there, it was gone. The pink cotton surrounding me healed me into my human form, and I drifted off to sleep to heal myself, confident that the last screams and explosions I heard was the death of Naraku.  
  
Inside my head as I slept, I saw a blue woman's form holding a red woman at bay with an arrow. I went to the blue woman, unaware I was just a form like they were. The woman looked at me, her face materialized into Kagome's and she ran to me, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, eyes locked on the red woman, who's head was dropped into her chest, black falling like rose petals away from a hole in her middle.  
  
-Don't worry, love. She can't move... She's dying.- Kagome's voice drifted to my ears as she smiled at me, her lips still. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so I kissed her. I don't know if she was really alive... or if that was her last effort as a guardian to rid the world of the last evils... but whatever it was... I hoped I never had to wake up.  
  
Soon, the red figure faded, and my blue Kagome smiled to me.  
  
-I will see you soon, beloved.- Her body floated up, and she was gone. Soon, I was alone inside my own head, without any knowledge of why I still slept, or if I ever would see my beloved mate again.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as Sesshoumaru stirred. His eyes opened slowly, and he stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha walked over to his brother's side of the bed and gave him a glass of water.  
  
"Here..." his gesture was simple, but it was an awkward show of caring from one brother to another. Sesshoumaru turned onto his side after taking the cup and drank the contents of it. Inuyasha caught the glass as it slipped from his brother's hand as Sesshoumaru sank back down into the sheets, pain riveting off his aura like a tidal wave. Inuyasha held a small smile of condolences to his brother. Kagome really was in good hands if she could change this hard brick of a brother of his into a caring man.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." There was no intention that the youkai lord was listening, but Inuyasha knew he was. "I thought you were this great taiyoukai... but you can't even feel someone laying beside you in bed." Inuyasha chuckled softly as the taiyoukai's eyes burst open and he placed his hand under him, turning to look at the sleeping angel beside him.  
  
"She's....She's... She's alive..." Sesshoumaru sat up, his head spinning. He could vaguely hear Inuyasha's small chuckle as he reached out and gently touched his mate's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the tear-filled eyes of the taiyoukai above her. She smiled to him.  
  
"Morning," she said softly, almost as if nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and collapsed into her, his head buried in her chest as tears of joy escaped his eyes. Inuyasha softly closed the door to their room, giving them some privacy. Never before had he even heard of his brother crying... but with this woman named Kagome... everything changes.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Author's comment:  
I'm sorry It's taken so long. I just got home from China the day before yesterday, and I had the sudden urge to write today.... So I finished this chapter! I hope you likey. I know I suck at writing battle scenes... I had this awesome one written out on my other computer but I had to delete it when I returned it to the school... ; yea... shush. OKAY! I believe the next chapter will be like and epilogue, and then.....PART THREE will be started soon.... a story all about the kids! 'Cuz you know I gotta have something adding on with a certain bunch of people still with ties unmet.  
  
Woot! I hope you liked it! Please Review! LOVE MUCH! InumaruRapture 


	10. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

**InumaruRapture**

Sesshoumaru cradled his mate against him as they sat on the soft velvety grass, the wind gently blowing their hair to mingle together. It has been over a month since Naraku was finally defeated, and Japan was slowly relaxing from the tension it held. Villages of humans were celebrating with huge parties while the demon tribes threw even bigger celebrations. Neither of the two races knew why it felt so good to celebrate, but they couldn't ignore their instincts. However, in the western lands ruled by a certain inu-taiyoukai, there was nothing but a resounding peace that filled the entire palace area. It felt as if the entire palace had reached Nirvana.

Kagome sat with her head on her mate's shoulder, watching their children playing with Emiko and a young kitsune youkai they had found about a week ago. She was younger than Shippo, had the same form of orange fur and such, but she was from the south, rather the east of Shippo's clan. They accepted the young kitsune youkai into their large family, not entirely adopting her as they had Shippo and Rin, but she was allowed to stay in the palace and remain friends with them. Gabriel and the young female kitsune, Kiara, became fast friends; Just as Emiko and Inumaru had. However, Rin and Shippo were never left out of any playtimes, and the 6 of them became inseparable friends. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell the children that within the next few days, Miroku and Sango would be leaving to return home with their baby Kohaku and Emiko.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around his mate, conscience of her sudden mood flux into a semi-regretful feeling. He nuzzled the side of her head softly, purring to comfort her. Kagome grinned and cuddled closer to her mate. Her hand scratched her growing belly lightly as a leaf tickled her expanding flesh. With the death of the evils in the world, they had wasted little time in enlarging their family even more. Kagome smiled, remembering how Sesshoumaru's face had appeared in her line of sight, a huge grin plastered to his lips. It was quite scary at first, but then he had told her she was with pup, and things became even more interesting. She chuckled at the little memory, nuzzling her nose into his neck. Sesshoumaru no longer held ice around his aura, nor was his face entirely trained to be a mask. With this loving woman as his mate, he couldn't withhold the emotions that leapt from his being.

Miroku and Sango sat near the taiyoukai and his mate. Sango was leaning against her husband's chest, sitting between his legs. She hadn't wanted to tell Kagome she was pregnant again. Miroku and she had done the deed only a week or so ago, after being almost completely healed. (Inuyasha, appearing for a rare breakfast, had sniffed in Sango's direction, grinning. He had waited until he could talk to Sango alone, without the kids around, to tell her.) Miroku's healing hand was on his wife's belly. The wind tunnel, now that Naraku was killed, was slowly closing in on itself. It was shrinking, but the original size of the hole in his hand was forever engraved into his palm by an indented white scar. Sango, not caring about the scar, had kissed it softly… and that's what started the whole incident that left his wife pregnant.

The only person missing with no one in his arms, no woman to return to, was Inuyasha. He sat high up on the wall, watching his nephews playing with the other children. In his hand, his fingers rolled over a soft pink that was held in their appendages. His mind brought him back to watching what had happened only a few days after the death of Naraku.

Kagome found him sitting in the dark, perched in a tree out in the garden. Her silk kimono ruffled softly as she approached the hanyou watching her. Around her neck hung the reason for all the pain they had suffered, all the anguish and loss. The little pink ball was hidden from sight in a fold of her kimono.

"Hey…" She said softly, sitting on the bench under the tree. She jumped slightly when she heard the soft thump of him jumping down to join her.

"Hi…" His voice was soft, pain lacing through it. He still ached at the thought he wasn't able to protect Kagome, nor was he able to protect Kikyo from what she had become. Kagome set her head on his shoulder after a few minutes of silence sitting next to each other. She could feel him stiffen, then relax as he cradled her head with his. They sat like that for a while, having a conversation without using words. They didn't move, barely breathed, as they sat in the connection drawn up from one to the other. It felt like a strong wave of warm water lapping against them, rocking them softly together.

Finally, the connection dimmed, softened, and Kagome reached behind her neck, unclasping the necklace she wore. Holding onto it tightly, she pulled the jewel out of her dress. Taking his hand, she softly set the necklace into his hand.

"I have nothing to wish for. I have everything I have ever wanted, and Japan is healing itself. There is nothing I can righteously do for you other than giving you the jewel to wish for what ever it is your heart desires." Kagome smiled at his confused face.

"But why? Aren't you afraid I'll use it to turn into a full-blooded demon or something?" his voice sounded frantic as to why she would even consider giving the jewel to him.

"No, I'm not worried at all. I trust you to make the best wish you can think of. No worries at all. Take your time with it, okay?" She gave out a soft 'meep' of surprise as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned it fully, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Mamma! Where are you? I need my bedtime story!" A little voice called out into the garden. Inuyasha distinguished it as Inumaru, and smiled. Kagome sniffed softly, kissed Inuyasha's cheek and stood up.

"Coming baby! I have to go read bedtime stories now. I'll see you later?" Kagome smiled at him, patting his shoulder softly.

"Yea, and thank you, Kagome," he said softly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly.

Inuyasha had almost decided on a wish. He wanted to do something for Kagome to pay her back for everything she has done for him. He wanted to think of something for her that only he could give her. Suddenly, the thought hit him. He knew what he could give Kagome that no one else could. Glancing over at her sitting with Sesshoumaru, comfortable like all mates are together. He felt a sharp pain in his heart that he knew he wouldn't find someone as wonderful as Kagome again. But that didn't matter. He closed his hand around the jewel, shut his eyes and wished. There was no time like the present to give Kagome everything.

Kagome sat away from Sesshoumaru suddenly. The feeling of the Shikon jewel's power filled her senses. She glanced at Inuyasha, saw him making his wish, and felt very weak. The overwhelming feeling to vomit sent her running towards the palace. Sesshoumaru was frozen with the sudden change in his mate. He had felt her tension seconds before she sat up, saw her glance toward Inuyasha, then took off running towards the house -the smell of her being sick reached his nose as he quickly shot off the grass and after his mate.

Inuyasha watched in slight horror as he heard Kagome being sick, smelt her pain. The children had frozen, watching in terror at their mother ran off towards the doors, barely leaping behind some brush to be sick.

Miroku caught two of the little bodies that ran to go after the two mated couple, not sure of what to think or do, but wanting to keep the children out of it. Inuyasha soon appeared, picking up Shippo from the ground before he was able to run off. Sango hugged her daughter near her, her son still sleeping in the basket in the shade.

Kagome felt her insides tearing apart as she vomited behind some brush, not wanting to frighten her children any more by the sight of her puking. She felt her body twisting, not sure of why. Her spine ached, her face burned, her hands seemed to be having their nails pulled from the flesh, her skull tingled. As soon as it had come, it was gone completely.

She was on her hands and knees, head swimming, her body nothing but a dull ache now. The sound of someone at her side brought her head from the haziness surrounding her. Her nose sniffed on instinct, she knew it was Sesshoumaru.

"Never in the Seven hells…Kagome… are you all right?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Her smell was undoubtedly youkai now, the black furry tail billowing out behind her was a sure sign of it. She sat back harshly. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell forward again.

"What happened to me?" Kagome whispered softly, noticing everything was different. Her voice was softer, more beautiful. She looked at her hands as she cradled all her weight into her mate. Her fingernails were longer, shaper, her hands well formed and slimmer. Two pink stripes encircled her left wrist.

Sesshoumaru moved his mate's hair from her face. Her cheeks were adorned by the same color pink she had on her wrist, but in the same manner as his were. The pink, he knew, stood for the miko power she had, but having it encircle her wrist meant she had the youkai power of healing. It matched her so well.

"You are Youkai…" Inuyasha said softly from behind the couple. The tip of Kagome's black tail was flipping about like a cat's, but the scent of her was definitely inu-youkai. Kagome looked up with her sharp blue/purple eyes, studying Inuyasha with them.

"How?"

"I wished for you to be what you wished you could be. I wished for you to be youkai, so that you never had to die a human death and never had to leave Sesshoumaru again. Besides, Kagome, you deserve to have what you never could possibly be able to reach on your own," he smiled softly. "It's the least I could do for you, since you gave me more than I ever deserved."

Sesshoumaru was touched, slightly, by his brother's act of loyalty and kindness to the miko now youkai in his arms. Kagome stood, slowly, with Sesshoumaru helping her. She took a step and hugged Inuyasha tightly in thanks, tears in her eyes. She sniffed and smelled her pups on their way over. She wondered if she would frighten them now.

"WOW! MOM?!" Inumaru's voice cried as little bodies attached to her legs, and one attached to her tail. Rin tackled the big fluffy mass in front of her, petting it like some toy. Kagome purred uncontrollably as her adopted daughter kept attacking her tail. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. About time she knew what she did to his tail.

"You're like us now!" Gabriel couldn't stop his excitement from flowing from his voice as he hugged his mother's slimmer left leg. He nuzzled his little nose into her kimono and hugged her tightly. He had been so scared when she ran off so suddenly…but he was glad she was okay.

Kagome laughed lightly and stooped down to pick her pups up. Shippo had attacked her tail with Rin causing Kagome to purr louder. Her pups laughed as she lifted her other two adopted children to her chest and hugged all four of them. Sango and Miroku stood by, staring at her in awe. She was a beautiful youkai, slimmer, well-formed, and fit looking, with marks similar to her husband's. She smiled to her friends as Sesshoumaru took his two pups from his mate's arms.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, her tail twitching like a kitten's would.

"You look very pretty, Kagome," Sango said as she held Emiko on her hip. Kohaku started whimpering as he slowly woke up, and Miroku nodded in agreement to his wife's statement before going and picking up his son.

"She has the power of healing, the strongest power a youkai can have," Sesshoumaru observed as he nuzzled the mating mark on her neck. Kagome's hands went to her stomach, feeling her pup growing inside her. She could hear its heartbeat, smell it's scent.

"This… is how you know?" She whispered softly. "Will it come out Hanyou or youkai?" she asked after a minute. Sesshoumaru inhaled a deep breath.

"Youkai," he whispered, nuzzling her temple softly. Kagome smiled.

"Then we will be youkai," she whispered.

** end chapter **

** end story **

**Well? What did you think? Gomen for taking so long to finish it. I had a mental block for a while.**

**LOVES!**

**InumaruRapture**

**It will be continued with the children later…maybe finished this year!**


End file.
